Stranded
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What happens when the Nexus takes Jim Kirk and deposits him on the shores of Westeros? Watch as a powerful new note is added to the song of fire and ice. Completely AU, Featuring all your favorite characters and one character from the 24th century. If you like AU then hang on because this one is a doozy. GOT x Star Trek Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Federation Space**

 **U.S.S. Enterprise**

 **NCC-1701-B**

Another gravity wave shook the ship and Scotty knew she didn't have much more.

"Where are the deflection relays?" Kirk said.

"Deck 15, section 21 Alpha." Demora said.

Captain Harriman looked at Kirk and made up his mind.

"I'll go. You have the bridge." Harriman said.

Jim Kirk sat down in the chair that seemed to be waiting for him. This was where he belonged. This was his one true calling.

Jim looked at Harriman as he was making his way to the turbo lift. In a couple moments he would go down to the deflector room and he would be in charge of his ship once more. As he got comfortable he saw Demora at her console. Sulu's console.

Kirk looked around the bridge and saw faces that were not his crew. Spock was not at science, Checkov was not at the helm, and bones was not at his side. This bridge, this ship, this crew….They were not his. This was not his Enterprise, it was Harriman's.

Kirk stood up knowing what he needed to do.

"Captain Harriman, I'll go. The captain's place is on the bridge of his bridge." Jim said.

Harriman gave him a look of understanding and of acknowledgement. He nodded his head at the young captain, almost reassuring him that he'd do fine.

As Jim entered the turbo lift, he took one look at the bridge. He saw his old engineer and smiled. If Scotty was around than the new captain would be alright. Montgomery Scott, had saved his ass more times than he could count, if anyone could keep this new captain on task, it was Scotty.

"Scotty, keep things together until I get back." Jim said

"I always do." Scotty replied. Giving his old captain a knowing nod. He'd keep the young captain in line if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Jim looked down at the relays in front of him. He had worked as fast as he could but, he knew they were running out of time. As he slammed the last relay in place, he hoped to god it would be enough.

"That's it. Let's go!" Jim said.

Jim felt the ship begin to move and let out a huge sigh. They had done it. They had beaten the odds once again. As he turned around to head back to the bridge, a huge wave of light engulfed him. Jim Kirk was never heard from.

* * *

 **10 years later….**

Eddard Stark looked up at the night sky and was startled. For one minute, the night sky had turned to day. The sky was lit up by a river of fire and lightening moving across the heavens. For the first time since the rebellion, Eddard stark felt fear.

"Lewin! Jory! Sound the alarm. Have the guards man the wall. No one sleeps until this is over." The Lord of Winterfell shouted.

On Bear Island…..

The event that had happened a few days ago was still the talk of the town. The small folk had dubbed it the night of skyfire, or skyfire for short. There were many tales going around but, most of them bordered on the ridiculous. Some said that, it was the old gods fighting against each other, while others claimed that it was the others. As time went on the stories got more and more elaborate. Dacey just shook her head, "Others!"

Dacey smiled to herself. I thought others hated fire. She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Dacey was shaken out of her musings when a bunch of the women came rushing into town. When she looked at them they were carrying a strange man. He was wearing a red jacket and black pants. His clothing was a finery she had never seen before.

She looked up at one of the women demanding an explanation.

"What is going on here?"

"Beg your pardon my lady. But, we found this stranger floating in the tide. We believe that he was shipwrecked. He's barely breathing, we thought it would be best to get him to the maester." One of the women said.

"Very well. Take him to the keep. My mother and the maester will know what to do."

The leader nodded and helped the women rush the stranger to the keep. Dacey soon followed, wondering where the stranger had come from.

Little did she know, that this new stranger would soon become a powerful note, a note in the eternal song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, I am so sorry about this. months and months of writers block and when it finally lifts this is what I get. A crazy ass crossover between star trek and game of thrones. How freaking crazy is that! Well, I don't know where this will lead but, I know I have to follow my muse until she stops speaking to me again. Hopefully, this won't go completely off the rails. Please read and review. Tell me how crazy this is before I get to into it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously…..**

 _"What is going on here?"_

 _"Beg your pardon my lady. But, we found this stranger floating in the tide. We believe that he was shipwrecked. He's barely breathing, we thought it would be best to get him to the maester." One of the women said._

 _"Very well. Take him to the keep. My mother and the maester will know what to do."_

 _The leader nodded and helped the women rush the stranger to the keep. Dacey soon followed, wondering where the stranger had come from._

* * *

 **Bear Island**

 **Four years later….**

Jim looked around the forges and smiled. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would end up here. It had taken him several months to rehabilitate and learn the language but, when he did, he took to it like a fish to water. Everywhere he turned he saw wonder. Here was a people clearly untouched by modern technology, transplanted from Earth, far earlier than anyone could have imagined. The preservers clearly transported the people of the north from some sort of Scandinavian tribe, well before the age of Vikings. What was more curious is that the preservers not only transported one tribe but several from Earth's distant past. He had read the histories of westeros and read in between the lines. This world was filled with Earth's lineages. African, Asian, Germanic, Slavic, Spanish, and Native Americans dotted the world of Westeros. It was literally, a cultural anthropologists dream.

As he made his way out of his newly built steam works a beautiful woman and her faithful companion trudged their way towards him. The woman smiles while her companion (a huge sheepdog) starts sniffing at his feet. Jim gets on his knees and pets the happy beast.

"Hi Bones, how are you doing today." Jim said to his best friend.

The woman looks down at him and smirks.

"Hmm, now I see where I rate in this relationship. Tell me, Jim, why does your pet get more of a welcome from you than your wife." The woman said.

Jim doesn't bat an eye.

"Because Dacey, Bones is less likely to bite." Jim said.

That response elicits a hearty laugh from the woman. Jim rises to his feet and kisses her hello.

"So, what are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be training your sisters?" Jim said.

"The old lady sent for us. Word has come from Winterfell."

Jim saw the look of seriousness on Dacey's face and he knew something was up.

"Let's go. The old lady, doesn't seem the type to forgive being late."

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Jim and Dacey walked hand in hand to the lords solar, or Lady's solar in this case. It had been a year since Maege Mormont took control of Bear Island and what a year it had been. Jim and Dacey could hardly believe the shock on their faces when they got word in White Harbor of Jorah's exile and his lady wife's return to the reach. Jim had wanted to travel after his marriage to see what was there to see in Westeros. He had reasoned with Maege and Dacey that, being the last Lantian, it was his wish to see this strange new land. He figured that if he could see where Westeros's technical level was, he would have a greater insight in how to push his version of the prime directive. The prime directive mentioned no interference but, it was a fine line, a line that he was experienced in pushing. Dacey had readily agreed to traveling and with Jorah being ensconced as the new lord of Bear Island there was little holding them back. So, Jim and Dacey had travelled all over Westeros, experiencing new things and committing them to memory so they could help the north, and Bear Island, upon their return.

Halfway through their five year adventure, they had been called back to Bear Island. It seemed Dacey's cousin had squandered bear island funds and had resulted to slavery to pay off his debts. The shame it brought to House Mormont was immense. Everyone on Bear Island had been shamed on Jorah's actions. The most shamed had been Maege Mormont, Dacey's mother. She was incensed at the depravity happening in her own backyard and she had made it her mission to regain Mormont's honor.

As Jim walked in and took a seat, he looked at the old woman sitting at the head of the table. She cut a formidable figure in the low light and she was not one on whom his charms would work. In fact, in a certain light, she sort of reminded him of the priestess T'pau he had met during Spock's brief betrothal.

Maege looked at her daughter and her husband as they strode through the room. At first, he didn't trust the Lantian but, he had proven himself to be a good man. His ideas were quickly changing the face of Bear Island and she couldn't be happier. He had taken to their ways faster than she thought possible for a foreigner. He had learned their tongue and their scrolls like a tick on a dogs arse. When he had learned enough of their language to converse, he had told them of his story. How he and his father, took a long fishing trip out of his island home only to see the volcano on which his island was built, rip his home apart. He and his father seeing no survivors of their island home, decided to do the only thing possible, sail east. It had taken them two moons to sail as far as they could with what they had scavenged to get Jim near Westeros. Unfortunately, a storm had up ended and destroyed his boat, one day from reaching Bear island. Jim's dad had apparently put Jim on the largest plank of wood he could find before letting the sea claim him. Maege had never met Jim's father George but, she believed she would have liked him.

Maege was broken from her thoughts when the man in question spoke up.

"My lady, what news from Winterfell?" Jim asked.

Maege looked at her good son and gave him the scroll.

"Lord Stark bids us to be wary. Spies from Kings Landing have confirmed that the Iron Born are laying new keels for a large fleet." Maege said.

Dacey frowns and asked, "What is the crown going to do about it?"

"Nothing, the iron born say the fleet is for trade and as long as they don't do anything other than build ships, the crown's hands are tied."

"Fools! Don't they know that those treacherous bastards will eventually attack?!" Dacey spat out.

"Aye, but, until they attack they are still loyal." Maege said.

Jim looks at Maege and asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What do you plan to do?" Kirk asked.

"I plan to go ahead with your plans. I've set aside enough dragons for three of your ships and Glover has pitched in funds for two more as long as they are captained by Glover men. When war comes you will be in charge of the fleet." Maege said.

"Very well, we'll start cutting timber for the gates tomorrow." Jim said.

"Gates? Why are you talking about gates? We need ships not gates." Maege said.

"Yes, but we need gates in order to construct the dry dock needed to build ships."

Both women stare at Kirk in confusion.

"The Adria straits. It houses several places that suitable for dry docks. During high tide water grows to several meters. We will build a small but sturdy dry dock big enough for one ship. It should take us five months to build the dock and another five months to finish a ship. Until the dry dock is finished, we should stockpile building materials for the ships." Jim said.

"Why bother with a dock at all?" Maege asked.

Dacey jumps in before Kirk can answer.

"If I read his plans correctly. My husband plans to build ships that are a little bigger than the ships we saw at Kings landing. Also, having a dry dock would be a boon to Bear Island's economy. Building a boat, like those used in Essos or Kings Landing are a big investments. Without a dry dock, you cannot repair such boats out of the water, making the keel and the undersides of the boat vulnerable to the elements." Dacey said.

"Exactly. Maege, when I married your daughter, I would do right by your daughter and her people. This is part of that promise. With the ships we build here, I plan to make Bear Island prosperous. When I'm done, Bear Island will be the center of the shipbuilding world."

Maege nods at Kirk and smiles.

"Then let's get started then. We have a lot of work ahead of us if we are to regain what Jorah has lost." Maege said.

* * *

 **A little note, the timeline is much different on this au crossover than the one in game of thrones. Jim Kirk lands several years before the Iron Island Rebellion and Jorah Mormont was exiled earlier than his original timeline. I was going to put this sooner to the game of thrones timeline but, I decided to develop a story of Jim Kirk and the changes that he is making. Read and review. I know there is practically only ten of you reading, I do appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Off the coast of Bear Island….**

As Kirk walked across the bow of his boat he couldn't help but smile. It had taken them a full 8 months, to construct the dry dock but, when it was finished, it was the finest dry dock in the world. Maege and Dacey weren't happy with the delay but, they just had to deal with it. The dry dock was crucial to Bear Island's new fleet. Without the docks, newly envisioned trade fleet and navy could go nowhere for repairs. He wouldn't be spending hard earned dragons on as fleet that couldn't be maintained more than 10 years. Suddenly, he was broken from his thoughts as his executive officer came up to him.

"Mr. Davos, how soon until we get to The Motte. " Kirk said.

Davos looks at his captain and answered.

"Captain, we will be there in a day, maybe less, if we have a head wind." Davos said.

"Very well, make sure that all the junior officers are present during the night shift. I want some more night training before they bed down for the night. I want them to bring their sextants. If they are to be our new officers, then they better learn how to use the damn things." Kirk said.

"I'll have the watches posted as normal and have our navigator know to get some rack now before the night." Davos said.

Kirk nods.

"Also, how much cargo did we finally get onboard?" Kirk asked.

"We are heavy two tons of goods. The Enterprise is drafting 2 and a half feet below normal."

Kirk nods his head again.

"Very well Davos. You have the conn until evening. I'll relieve you after my dinner and take the conn while the navigator sets up the night time lesson." Kirk said.

"Aye sir." Davos said.

Kirk made his way into the captain's cabin beneath the wheel house. It was larger than it needed to be but, his wife insisted. It was the only place where they could engage in their nightly activities while at sea and after looking at his beautiful wife, he couldn't help but agree.

As he took a seat at his desk, thoughts of his executive officer permeated his mind. Mr. Davos had come far since the time that he had first met him. When he had first met him, he had been a bitter soul drinking his life away. Dacey had called him the onion knight, a knighted pirate, who hated his liege lord with a passion.

Everyone knew the tale of the onion knight. A pirate and smuggler who had smuggled onions into Storms End defying the Tyrell barricade. In return for his bravery his liege lord, Stannis Baratheon, had given him a knighthood but, since he had broken the crime of smuggling, Stannis had taken his hand.

When Jim and Dacey met him on their travels, he had told them of his tale and how openly he despised the lord of the land. Jim took pity on him. In him, he saw a kindred soul, a man willing to sacrifice everything to do what was right. When they left him at Storms End, they gave him a small bag of gold and directions to get to Bear Island. It didn't surprise Jim when Davos showed up a year later with his wife and sons in tow.

Kirk looked down at the paper in front of him, the fourth ship in the Enterprise Class Frigates was almost finished and it needed a captain. Kirk sighed. He hated the thought of losing Davos but, his time had come. He regretted not giving him command of one of the other two enterprise class ships but, one of the ships was one that Glover had paid for so, it would be crewed by an Glover man and the other was given to Ulthar Mormont, Maege Mormont's cousin. He couldn't really dispute Maege's decision. Ulthar was a seasoned sailor and until Davos learned how to read, he couldn't command. It was one of the disqualifiers that Jim himself stressed to Maege Mormont about their burgeoning navy. How could he trust a captain to follow written orders or make logs of his journeys if they couldn't read.

Jim looked down at the paper once again and frowned. Seriously, why did Maege insist on calling his new ship the "Bear Claw." It sounded like a desert, he had had when he travelled to the twentieth century. Jim signed the paper officially naming the ship, "The Bear Claw", and assigning Davos Seaworth as its new captain.

Jim sat down and opened the small window to the rear of his cabin. He sat down and looked out the window. Looking at the sea always calmed him. To know that he would spend the rest of his days as captain of a ship named the Enterprise made him smile. Here at the helm of his ship he was once again making a difference. Granted the stakes weren't as high as they were when he was a starship captain but, he was still making a difference. He leaned back into his chair and thought about the friends he'd never see again. In his mind's eye, he could just see Bones smiling at him. Bones would find it extremely fitting that he'd beaten the odds again. Not only had he escaped death once more but, he'd somehow conned god into giving him another shot at the Enterprise. Just the thought of McCoy thinking that brought a laugh out of the old captain.

Then he thought about Spock. His first officer would quote the prime directive and how precariously close he was to stepping over that fine line of his. Jim shook his head. Spock was one to talk about the prime directive, he'd seen him many times choose what was right over what was prime. Christopher Pike was a prime example of that. Spock wouldn't mind stepping a foot or two over the line but, he'd never consent to going so far that you couldn't see the line anymore. The prime directive was there for a reason, without it, there would be more tyrants then there are now.

Jim put those thoughts out of his mind and went to bed. He laid down his head and sighed. He thought about the changes that he had made and smiled. The closest thing to a prime directive violation he'd done was introducing the Bessemer furnace but, he'd seen a primitive model of one in Tobho Mott's shop in Kings Landing. It wasn't a perfected version but, Tobho had almost gotten all the kinks worked out. The only problem he had was funding the thing. Luckily for Kirk, he had bought Tobho Mott's services, and sent him to Bear Island. He had taken all of his belongings and his apprentices to Bear Island six months after meeting Kirk. After he reached Bear Island, Jim Kirk had partnered up with him and set up the KirkenMotts Steelworks. He had altered Tobho's bessimer furnace and improved it enough to make it work. He had also added a bicycle contraption that could mechanically run the blower system. He wasn't as good an engineer as Montgomery Scott but, it wasn't difficult to put together a bike stand and some air bladders.

He and Tobho had started small but, that soon became a thing of the past. He had completed the second Bessimer furnace a year ago and plans for a third were already in motion. KirkenMotts Steelworks was quickly becoming a household name in Westeros. They churned out everything from steel swords to pots and pans (by far their best sellers). They would import pig iron from Deepwood Motte and return they would export finished goods. The trade route was quickly making the Glovers and the Mormonts fairly rich. He had urged Maege and Tobho to keep the Bessimer process a secret for as long as they could. With the secret intact both Maege and Tobho could ensure Bear Islands prosperity for a generation.

As Kirk reminisced about his fortunes, the churning of the oceans soon had him feeling drowsy. He had stayed up last night and most of the day ensuring that the cargo was properly stowed and the ship was thoroughly cleaned. It seemed all his labors were finally catching up to him. As he made his way to his bed to take a long deserved sleep, he couldn't help but, thank whatever gods in the heavens decided to place his tired old soul here. Here he was energized and lived a life he had never dreamed of. As he closed his eyes he felt the ocean breeze waft in from the open window. As the waiting arms of Hypnos claimed him, he would swear he heard a voice, saying, "you're welcome" in his head.

* * *

 **Hi, just another small chapter for those of you that are still reading. It's a quick explanation of things to come and Jim Kirk's loose interpretation of the prime directive. I know that it seems that that this is too star trek to your liking but, the game of thrones stuff doesn't happen until much later. I promise you, Jim Kirk is just getting started. By the time my writers block starts up again, Jim Kirk will adopt one character and foster another...oops too much of a spoiler. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Deepwood Motte….**

As Jim made his way down the gangplank he was greeted by two familiar faces. The smiling faces of Robett and Sybelle Glover greet him when he steps onto Glover lands.

"Jim, my friend, it is good to see you once again." Robett said.

"It is good to see you as well Rob. Now tell me, who is this lovely young creature besides you? You better take her away before my men see her, they've been at sea for the better part of four days. If they see her they'll surely commit mutiny and steal her away." Kirk said.

This elicits a giggle from the Lady Sybelle Glover.

Jim walks up to Sybelle Glover and kisses her hand.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to see you again." Jim said.

"My lord Mormont. " Sybelle said.

Robett shakes his head at his wife and friend. Jim always seems to pull out the charm when his lady wife isn't around.

"Enough of that, she's a married woman Jim and so are you if you don't remember. " Robett said.

"Alas, you are correct. But, being married doesn't mean that your lady wife is any less beautiful. I'm just stating facts." Jim said.

Robett rolls his eyes while his lady wife gives another small laugh.

"Bah, let's get back to the keep. Galbert wants us to share a midday meal before we get down to business." Robett said.

Jim slumped his shoulders and sighed earning a laugh from both Robett and his wife.

"Rob, you just know how to ruin my day don't you." Jim said.

"But, of course. How else do you think I would get back at a man who openly flirts with my wife?"

Jim grunts. He knew today was going to be a drag. It always was at these meetings. He didn't hate Galbart Glover but, the man could be a stickler when it came to his coppers. He was tempted to just give in and accept any price Galbart mentioned in exchange for his ore but, if he did that, Maege Mormont would have his head. His only consolation was that Vanyan Glover, his Glover counterpart on the Strong Fist (The Enterprise Class frigate the Glovers owned), had to do the same thing with Maege Mormont when he pulled into Bear Island.

"Damn your brother. Can't we make an agreement that would last longer than 2 months?" Jim said.

Sybelle laughed, "Jim you know Galbart. The ores coming in from Last Hearth and the Dreadfort are hardly reliable. Some months we are light and some months we are heave with ore. Galbart can't make a price until he knows how much he has bought from both Bolton and Umber. "

Jim nods his head. He hated medieval economics. The simplicity of supply and demand made his life a living hell sometimes. If only the roads coming to and from Deepwood Motte were more reliable. Banditry and road conditions are what made the price of ore so turbulent every time he came here. Once he met with Galbart, he'd propose a small tax, in order to build new roads coming to and from Deepwood Motte. He just hoped that Galbart's love of coppers didn't overweigh his pragmatism.

Jim, Robett, and Sybelle quickly mounted their horses and rode to the Motte. Deepwood Motte was six miles from Deepwood Harbor so it wasn't much of a ride. As Deepwood Motte got closer, he couldn't help but notice the growing city that now surrounded it. Deepwood Motte, much like Bear Island, was experiencing an unprecedented amount of growth. His steelworks and ship building were the catalyst for much of the growth. His finished goods as well as the steel bar ingots were being sold at a rapid pace. Once merchants from south of the neck got a hold of his steel, Jim knew that Tobho would demand several more furnaces to keep up with their demand.

Jim was driven from his thoughts as the gates of Deepwood Motte opened for him. Jim let out another sigh. It seemed like his little vacation by sea was over. If he was going to haggle with Galbart he'd better have his head in the game, otherwise, favorite good son or not, Maege Mormont would have his head.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…..**

Jim, Rob, and Sybelle made their way to Galbart's solar. When they entered they were surprised to see the man Galbart was entertaining.

"Hello Rob, Sybelle, Jim. It has been awhile. "The man said to them as they entered the room.

Rob spoke up first.

"Lord Stark, what a wonderful surprise. What brings you to the Motte?" Rob said.

"Several things actually. Galbart invited me over to see the finishing touches on the four new dry docks he has completed. With Jim making his monthly voyage, I couldn't help but, come. "

They all took their seats.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lord Stark. I hope Winterfell is well." Jim said.

"It's doing well and for that you have my thanks. When you came to Winterfell with your proposals many years ago, I thought they were just boasts. In warms my heart that all your words weren't just wind." Lord Stark said.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to say that my words were just hot air turning to smoke the moment it left my mouth." Jim said. Eliciting a laugh from everybody.

Lord Stark laughs before commenting.

"I've heard Maege finally made you take the Mormont name. How did she ever get you to do it?" Stark asked.

"Well, I figured that after I put a runt in Dacey's belly, it was the least that I could do. But, between you and me, everyone on Bear Island still calls me Jim." Jim said with a smile.

Sybelle frowns and asked Jim a question.

"Why do you not correct them? Surely, a lord of your station would want to be recognized." Sybelle said.

"I am recognized my lady. Some men trade on the honor, the gold, and the prestige a noble house provides. I am not those men. My father taught me many things but, the one thing that stood out was this. In the end, men are not judged by their name but, by their deeds. In the end, the kings and the pawns go in the same box. And that box my lady, is six feet underground." Jim said.

Everyone in the room digests Jim's morbid view of the world and they realize how pragmatic it is. It was a little cold but, his analogy was truer than anything they were ever taught.

Lord Stark looked at Jim once more and asked another question.

"I'm curious Jim. Why did Maege agree to help build dry docks in Deepwood Motte? I know have hunch as to why she allowed it but, I want to hear your thoughts about the matter." Stark asked.

Jim thought about the matter for a moment before finally answering.

"That is simple my lord. For all her faults, Maege Mormont, is a highly pragmatic individual. She knew that our shipyards couldn't handle the demand that would be placed upon it once peacetime existed, so she did the next best thing, she partnered up with Lord Glover. In exchange, for the plans to our trading ships and dry docks, Lord Glover has agreed to cut Maege in on 35 percent of his new venture. Since he was a well-respected partner to us and since he had the growing man power to make the dry docks work, Maege didn't see a problem with it." Jim said.

"What about the military fleet?" Lord Stark asked.

Jim turned to his liege lord and smiled.

"Well, that my lord, is why I assume you were given an invitation." Jim said.

Lord Stark raised his eyebrow in question allowing Galbart Glover to jump in. Galbart Glover went over to his desk and took out a scroll.

"I'm sorry Lord Stark, but, this was the real reason I begged you to come." Galbart said before putting a scroll in front of his liege lord.

Ned Stark takes the sheet of paper and reads it. In it he finds two copies of an agreement signed by both Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover. The agreement stated that Deepwood Motte would be allowed to build the hulls for military vessels provided that they are not completed there. Once they were sail worthy, they would sail to Bear Island to get fitted with new weapons and new ballast. It also stated that in exchange for this privilege, the naval college and naval merchant marine college would be based on Bear Island.

Ned looked at Jim and Galbart and smiled.

"I see. It seems that you Glovers and Mormont's are thinking long term. I commend you both on your foresight. Galbart, get some ink, a quill, and some wax." Stark said.

Galbart handed the items over quickly knowing he would need them. Galbart couldn't stop the grin on his face as Lord Stark signed both pieces of paper and adding his seal to the wax markings.

"Well, Lord Glover, Lord Mormont, I believe this calls for a drink." Ned said as he smiled.

Galbart quickly pulls out his best Arbor Gold. He never liked to spend money on such extravagance, but, he figured there would be times that needed such frivolities and this was one of those times.

"To a prosperous future." Kirk said.

"To a prosperous future." The others toasted.

As they celebrated, Kirk, decided to pull out his next surprise. He had been planning this one for a while. Ever since he and Dacey toured Westeros, he had worked nonstop on his plan. Tobho Mott and the Steel works were just one phase of that plan and now it was time to implement phase two.

Jim couldn't help but think about the families he had seen at the farms around White Harbor and the hardships they endured. It was what drove him to hire Tobho in the first place. He couldn't let go of the thought of children starving, mainly because their liege lords thought steel was too expensive to use on ploughs. He had seen the primitive wooden ploughs used by the small folk in the north and couldn't stand it, prime directive be damned. Of course, with Tobho Mott and his primitive Bessimer furnace, the small folk's problems would soon be alleviated.

"Lord Stark, how long do you plan to stay in the Motte?" Jim asked.

"Not very long. I plan to inspect the dry docks and the piers today and I plan to leave on the morrow. My wife is expected to give birth soon and I don't want to miss the event."

"Hmm." Jim said. He thought about his next course of action and made a decision.

"My lord, if you would delay your return to Winterfell for a day, there is something that I want show you." Jim said.

Ned looked at his banner man and smiled. Jim Kirk or Jim Mormont as he was now called, was one of a kind. He was a man of honor and ingenuity. In the span of four years, he had taken Jorah's shame and repaired it with Maege's honor. If such a man wanted to show him something, then he was duty bound to see it. Men like Jim Kirk came once in a generation and when they all but, begged you to see something special, you'd be fool not to accept.

"I guess I could delay one more day. What do you have to show me my lord?" Ned asked.

Jim smiled a true smile. It was times like these that he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry my lord but, that is a secret. I could tell you but, then I'd have to kill you." Jim said.

* * *

 **The next day…**

They had ridden one hour southeast of Deepwood Motte towards land more representative of the north. The land around Deepwood Motte wasn't a good representation of the northern landscape since it had once been a tidal plain. The ground was much softer and much more fertile than typical northern ground and for Jim's purposes the land just wouldn't do. As they headed towards the Sea of Dragons Peninsula, they saw a circle of wagons and some oxen. The men and wagons were clearly from the Motte but, Jim kept quiet until they were in camp.

After he dismounted he had the lords and ladies join him for a midday meal. It wasn't the most extravagant meal but, in these times, a meal of bread and cheese was downright decadent. When the meal was over, it was Robett that had spoken up first.

"Alright Jim, I'm sure you didn't get us out here just to enjoy a meal so let's get on with it." Robett said.

Galbart just shook his head at his brother's impatience. Jim motioned them towards the clearing where two farmers had set up a wooden plough pulled by a team of oxen.

"Look around you gentlemen what do you see?" Jim asked.

Galbart spoke up first.

"I just see men with a plough." Galbart said.

"Correct my friend. What you see before you is two farmers with an oxen driven plough." Jim said.

He then pointed to the ground.

"As you can see, this is the typical ground found in the north. It is hard and unforgiving. Very difficult land to farm and very labor intensive for farmers." Jim said.

All the lords nod in agreement with Jim's statement. After he sees their nods he motions the farmers to begin. The farmers start driving their oxen making going back and forth making five rows of plowed material.

"As you can see, the standard plough, did not cut very deep. In fact, it would take several more passes with the standard plough in order to turn the soil enough for planting. This makes farming northern soil extremely inefficient." Jim said.

The lords digest his words for a minute before Lord Stark puts two and two together.

"What do you mean by standard plow?" Lord Stark asked already having a slight idea.

Jim smirks at the man and signals his men to bring out the steel plow.

The lords are shocked when they see the men bring out a double bladed steel plow attached to wheels. The men quickly attach the plow to the oxen and have one of the farmers unfamiliar with the tool step forward. The farmer quickly figures out the mechanics of the tool and quickly goes to work. He bids his oxen to go forward and the metal plow easily digs into the unturned ground. The farmer was amazed at how unbelievably easy it was to plow. He had easily plowed three times the amount of land he had done with a wooden plow. As he finished Jim Kirk turned around to see the astonishment at his friends eyes.

"Behold my friends, I give you Kirkenmotts newest creation. The steel plow." Jim said.

"By the gods, do you know what this means?" Ned Stark said.

The lords look onto the newly plowed field and realized its implications. It meant a higher harvest for the lords and the land. It meant that they wouldn't be shackled with the Tyrells or the Lannister's exorbitant prices when the harvest came up short. Simply put, it would mean a surplus in food and grain in the north. It would allow the north to store a surplus away for years instead of having to live hand to mouth wondering if the next harvest would be enough to feed everyone.

Jim smirked again. Now was the time to go ahead with Maege's halfhearted marketing ploy.

"My lords, by word of my liege, Lady Maege Mormont, I am hereby authorized to gift twenty of these steel plows to Glover for their long lasting friendship and loyalty. " Galbart and Robett smile in gratitude for their friend's gift. It would help the small folk of Deepwood Motte to no end.

"Thank you my friend. Tell Lady Maege that her gift is well received and give her our undying gratitude." Galbart said.

Jim then turned to his Winter Lord and said.

"Lord Stark, as your loyal banner, Lady Maege Mormont gifts you 40 of the new steel ploughs in order to show you house Mormont's undying loyalty to house Stark." Jim said.

"Thank you my friend. Your gift will save countless lives. When we get back, do not leave for Bear Island until you get a scroll from me. I want to write Maege a letter, thanking her personally for this." Stark said.

After the demonstration, Ned and the other lords mount their horses and decide to ride back to Deepwood Motte with haste. They had letters to write and orders to fill before the day was done and Jim was on his way back to Bear Island. If Jim was right, the ironworks was about to get slammed and Tobho Mott would soon be an unhappy camper.

* * *

 **Arrgh, I hate the writers brain. One minute it is dry as a sahara and the next minute it is filled with ideas. Hopefully, I can ride this out as long as it lasts. To the fifteen followers following this story, thank you. You are either insane or clearly have an unnatural view of the world if you think this story is anything other than the deranged dellusion of a mad man. Kirk in Westeros! what was I drinking the night I thought this up. Please read and review to tell me what you** think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 5**

 **100 leagues west of Fair Isle…**

Kirk ground his teeth once more. It seemed that everything Robert Baratheon did nowadays pissed him off. He knew he shouldn't really blame the man, the man felt useless out on the sea but, his impatience and feelings of inadequacy was going to get his crew killed. He looked once more towards the bow of the ship as Robert and his faithful guard, Barristan Selmy, ordered one of the deckhands to turn the sail to the left, going completely against the headwind.

Suddenly, his comm officer made his way from the crow's nest. It seemed that he had gotten some information from the swift boats. The others looked on as his comm. Officer strode faster than he thought possible. He wasn't as good as Uhura but, let's face it, nobody was.

"Sir, word from the Excelsior. 23 longboats. Less than a day away. "Tristan Umber said.

He then gave Kirk the word for word, letter for letter, Morse code transcription.

"Where are they, I didn't see them." Kirk asked.

"They were on the horizon. After we confirmed receipt of the message, they doubled back to get more information. They'll return to formation once it hits nightfall." Tristan said.

"Very well Mr. Umber. Have, someone relieve you and get some rack time. You have the night shift. Also, tell the mess steward, salted fish and eggs tomorrow. No sense in going into battle on an empty stomach." Kirk said.

"Aye sir."

Kirk took one more look at the paper and realized what he had to do. He made his way to Lord Stark and spoke to him as quietly as he could.

"Lord Stark, we have some urgent matters to attend to, but, before we do that I need you to trust me." Kirk said to liege lord.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked.

"I mean just that. I need you to trust me. I have a plan but, in order to ensure it," Jim hesitated for a second." I need you to restrain Barristan Selmy." Kirk said.

Ned Stark was alarmed. Barristan Selmy was King Robert's bodyguard. The only reason for Kirk to ask for such a thing was because he meant to do Robert harm.

Jim saw the surprised look on Ned Stark's face. He knew the breath of the man's loyalty and he knew that by the look on his face that he felt betrayed.

Jim raised his hand to forestall any thoughts along those lines.

"Before, you continue your thoughts. Let me state, that I have no intentions of killing the man." Jim said.

Ned raised his eyebrow in confusion. If he didn't mean to kill Robert then why did he ask him to restrain Barristan Selmy?

"What do you intend to do with him then?" Ned Stark said.

Jim sighed. He looked at the man and tried to come up with the best answer he could.

"Simply put, I plan to put the man in his place." Jim said.

"What you plan to do is treason. I can't protect you from the consequences of your actions."

Jim nodded at the man.

"Aye, you can't. But, if things continue as they are, all of us will be dead before we hit land and I can't allow that to happen. "

Jim waives his hand indicating his crew.

"I promised these men when they signed on with me that I'd do right by them and I mean to do it. Consequences be damned." Jim said.

Ned slumps his shoulders. He is clearly conflicted about what to do.

"Trust me my lord, if there was any other way I'd find it. This needs to happen and it needs to happen soon, otherwise, we can kiss our ass's goodbye." Jim said.

Ned let out an unexpected chuckle.

"You have a funny way of phrasing things lord Mormont."

Jim shrugs his shoulders.

"I find that the more dire the situation, the more in need of levity we are." Jim said.

Ned nods.

"I'll do what you say but, be warned. Robert is not one to forgive slights." Ned said.

Jim smirked.

"That threat would hold a lot more weight if the comment was directed to someone else. Rest assured my friend, King Robert Baratheon isn't the first king I've insulted and knowing my luck, he certainly won't be the last." Jim said before moving towards the wheel house.

Ned looked at the captain's back drew his brow in confusion. He wondered why a man would be foolish enough to insult a king. He doubted whether insulting kings was the norm for Lantian society but, he couldn't really know for sure. In the end, he took what he knew about Kirk and chalked it up to the eccentricities of the man himself. Only Jim Kirk would be rude enough to insult a king and get away with it.

* * *

 **A few minutes later….**

Kirk had made arrangements for the The King, his guard, and lord Stark to join him in his private cabin. The cabin was directly below the wheelhouse and towards the back of the ship. He had arranged for his crew to lock them in once the king and his men entered. It was a desperate gamble on his part but, sometimes you just had to roll a hard six.

When the King and entered, he knew there would be no going back.

"What's the meaning of this? I heard you received a message." The king asked.

Kirk puts his game face on and throws the small scroll at the king's feet.

"There your message you arrogant son of a bitch. Because of you, we're all going to die." Jim spits out.

Robert growls.

"Watch your tone fool, I am your king!" Robert said.

Barristan moves to stand beneath the two but, Lord Stark shakes his head. He tells him silently to let this play out.

"I'm the fool. Surely you jest. "Kirk said.

Kirk comes face to face with Robert showing nothing but disdain.

"Was I the one who ordered us to set sail knowing full well a storm was brewing? Was I the one who went against recommendations from his own master of ships on what was the right course of actions? Was I the one responsible for the majority of our ships being scattered while an iron born fleet is less than a day's sail away. No, my king I was not. I only see one fool here and it sure isn't me." Kirk said.

Robert had had enough. It was one thing for Cersei to throw all his failures in his face but, for another man to state it so clearly had driven him over the edge. Robert threw the first punch and it landed. Kirk reeled back from the haymaker Robert had dealt. He was expecting it of course, but, he needed Robert to throw the first punch. If he had been the one to land the first blow, he wasn't sure Ned Stark, would stay Selmy's hand.

Kirk spits up some blood from his obviously split lip. And throws a challenging look to his king.

"You hit like a girl." Kirk said.

He knew it was unoriginal but, it was all he had. Damn, he wished he had Bone's quick wit.

Robert takes a moment to process what Kirk just said but, when he did, he was furious.

Robert moved his fist to connect again but, this time Kirk was ready. He moved his forearm to block said blow and retaliated with a fist of his own.

Robert was taken aback. It was the first time a banner man had hit him. The nerve of this man. Robert didn't know whether to congratulate him or flay him. Although, he was almost loathe to admit it right now, a small part of Robert Baratheon started to respect this man.

The fight started in earnest after Kirk landed his blow. For the first time in a long time, Robert was a participant in unarmed combat. He had grown soft on the iron throne but, he hadn't gone that soft. If Kirk wanted a fight, he would get it.

Barristan moved to unsheathe his sword. The moment that Kirk struck the king, he had committed treason. Selmy, like Kirk and had somewhat agreed with him but, one doesn't strike a king, especially, around a King's guard. His duty demanded that he take action. As his hand gripped the pommel of his short sword, he felt a hand grip his forearm.

"Selmy, listen to me. Let this play out. Kirk knows what he's doing." Lord Stark said.

Selmy is shocked that the King's friend would say such a thing. If anything, Ned stark should have been the first one to put down his banner man. The man was from the north it was both his duty as a lord paramount and his duty as a lifelong friend.

"What are you saying Lord Stark. That is your friend out there he's battling." Selmy said.

"I know Ser Barristan but, you have to trust me. I would be the first one to have Kirk's head if he truly meant Robert harm." Ned said.

Barristan looks conflicted.

"Plus it is almost done anyway." Ned said while pointing to the two men.

It had been three to four minutes of punching, kicking, and grappling. The longer they fought, the more spent they became, Kirk due to his age and Robert due to his conditioning. In the end they started to grapple to conserve energy.

Kirk knew he had to end this soon, if he didn't then Robert and himself would be in serious pain. Robert already sported a black eye and Kirk knew that by the sting of his cheek, he'd be sporting a pretty good boost. It was when they were grappling, looking into the face of weariness worn on each other's faces, that Kirk decided to make his move.

Kirk knew that doing this was foolish but, he had no other choice. He drew his head back as far as he could and with all the force he could muster, he head butted Robert Baratheon. The moment that their foreheads collided he knew it was a mistake. Robert Baratheon's head was as hard as steel. It literally felt like he ran head first into a brick wall.

When both Selmy and Stark saw both men go down they ran to their sides. Both men, had been knocked to unconsciousness while both their foreheads had sported a large unsightly bruise. Stark and Selmy quickly laid both men on opposite sides of Jim's bed.

Selmy looked at his king and his opponent. Both men were clearly spent. One was spent due to old age and the other, due to poor conditioning. He looked at Jim Kirk and smiled. If this was Kirk after age had taken its toll, he wondered what the man had been like in his prime. As both men started to wake, Selmy, couldn't help but be intrigued. _How would I match up against this man?_ Selmy thought to himself.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…..**

Jim looked at the man on the other side of the table and smiled. He still had it. True, Robert Baratheon was twenty years his junior and his stamina was shit, but, that didn't matter to Kirk. He had still taken him down, well, sort of taken him down.

"So, my King, are you ready to listen now. Or do I have to put you down again?" Kirk said.

Robert looked at the man who was faring worse than him and couldn't help but, laugh. The balls on this man must be the size of oxen.

"Haaaaa, haaa. Haaa!." Robert said in a small fit of laughter causing Kirk to smile.

"Aye, say you're piece you old war horse. You deserve at least that before I knock you down some more." Robert said.

Kirk takes a minute to gather his thoughts before answering.

"Now that you're listening, let's state some facts." Kirk said.

Robert was preparing for another rebuke from Kirk but, what he got instead surprised him.

"First fact, I am shit with swords. Every, day I spar with my wife and every day I'm defeated. Against experienced swords like yourself, Selmy, or Lord Stark I'm but, a babe holding a stick." Kirk said. He paused a little to let the fact sink in.

"Knowing this fact and knowing that I have never sieged a castle or commanded men in an open charge, would you Robert Baratheon, put me in control of your storm lords when we invade Pyke? Would you risk your loyal banner men on the orders of green commander?" Kirk said.

Robert sighs knowing the answer. He took account of what Kirk said and the actions he had taken. He knew it was rash to set sail before an impending storm but, he wanted to get to the Islands as soon as possible. He longed for the chance to command men once again, to make a difference once again. Once again he damned, Rhaegar Targaryen for taking his love away and consigning him to rule over a bunch of petty miscreants.

"No, I wouldn't." Robert said in a resigned tone.

Jim nodded at him.

"Aye, you wouldn't. No good king or lord would." Jim said laying it on a little thick.

"But, as I am a babe with a stick on land, I am also a giant at sea. The sea is unkind to men and beast alike but, she seems to favor me. Every year she teaches me how insignificant I am compared to her vastness and every year I learn. It has taken me 30 years to get where I am today and that was no fluke. The sea favors me and I favor it. At sea, I am untouchable and that is a fact the iron born will learn tomorrow." Jim said arrogantly.

All three men's eyes widen after Kirks little speech.

"What do you mean!? We are at least, three days to a week from the islands?" Ned Stark says alarmed.

"Aye, we are. But, it seems that at least, half the iron fleet set sail immediately after the storm. They are trying to engage us at sea where they are strong and we are weak." Kirk said.

"How do you know this?" Selmy asked.

"We received word from Bear Island's swift boats." Kirk said.

"Swift boats?" Robert asked.

"They were the two small boats that were part of our fleet when we left Lannisport. I believe, you had mistaken them for pleasure boats when we left. In my old homeland they were called yachts. Here they are called swift boats. Small boats that are the fastest things on the water. They are the equivalent of out rider scouts on land. " Jim said.

"Hmmm, how did you receive the message? I didn't see any boats come close enough to pass on a message." Selmy said.

Jim smirked.

"Easy, our communication officer in the crow's nest spotted their signal on the horizon. Using a combination of spyglasses and mirrors, we send coded messages using flashes created by mirrors or lanterns. We pass on messages from great distances this way. Our ships never have to pull up alongside us to give us word. This gives us the greatest of advantages." Kirk said.

"That's brilliant. " Ned said.

"Aye." Selmy said.

Kirk stands up and walks up to Robert.

"My King, I know that you're one to lead not follow but, until this storm passes, I need you to step down. I don't need a king countermanding my orders. I need a king who knows how to step back. A king who realizes his weakness. A king who defers to his subordinates."

Robert sighed. He knew what Kirk was speaking the truth. His foolishness could have cost them all their lives.

"Let me do my job and protect you at sea so that when we make landfall you'll be alive enough to return the favor. " Jim further implored.

Robert nodded his head to the shock of his friend Ned. This was the first time he had seen Robert cowed and reasoned with. Only he and his foster father Jon Arryn could talk Robert into reason. It seemed that Ned could be added to the list of people strong enough to sway Robert. Ned and Selmy, were in the cabin the entire time and the events of the past half hour still boggled them. How this silver tongued devil could sway their king with fists and words totally dumbfounded them.

"Alright, you have my word that I'll stop interfering. This is your show now Kirk, for good or ill, we rise and fall on your words." Robert said.

Kirk offers him a hand up. Robert takes the hand and stands with Kirk. Kirk offers him and hand in friendship and Robert accepts.

"My friends call me Jim." Kirk said as he shook his Kings hand.

"Well Jim, when we're not at court, my friends call me Robert." Robert said.

Kirk smiled. Now that Robert was on his side, it was time to take care of the iron born. With his four ships and Manderly's five, they were outnumbered three to one.

As all four men left Kirk's cabin he couldn't help but smile at the disapproving look his old friend Spock would have given him were he conscious of the situation. He could hear Spock hear the words that Spock would undoubtedly say.

 _"Humans, how illogical."_

* * *

 **Wow, another chapter. I can't believe the fickleness of my muse. How she's silent for months but, when she decides to speak it ends up as this crossover. Heaven help us, I think I'm going off the deep end. Remember to read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranded**

 **Battle of the High Seas**

 **Open Sea….**

Jim looked out onto the horizon and saw them. They were but specks now but, soon they would be more. Jim looked through his spyglass and wondered if they knew what they were getting in for. He had to smile at their impulsiveness and in their position I wouldn't blame them. He had told Manderly and his ships to sail west and head for a place called the Kraken abyss. It was where he told his swift boats to go once they found the rest of the royal fleet. It was there where these krakens were going to die.

Kirk was jolted from his thoughts when Robert and Ned walked up beside him.

"I hope you know what you're doing old man." Robert said.

Jim couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"Old man, pffft. Do I have to show you another lesson young dough or do you still remember the last one I gave you." Jim said.

Robert laughed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't rightfully get mad at the old sea captain. He reminded him too much of Jon Arryn. He wasn't afraid of him and he had an air about him. He just had an air of command that he had never seen before.

Ned interrupted Robert's laugh and asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"They're going awfully fast. Shouldn't we start preparing?" Ned said.

"Very well. I guess the crew has rested enough." Jim said.

Jim then turned to his first officer and started barking out orders.

"XO, make half sail and go to port 50 degrees."

"Half sail, port 50, aye sir." The XO said.

"Weps, assemble the launchers and scorpions. Bring boxes to the ready." Jim said.

"Assemble launchers and scorpions. Aye sir. Bring boxes to the ready. Aye sir." The young weapon officer said.

Ned and Robert were astonished as the crew came alive. Men were bustling left and right putting metal bars and pins into slots they uncovered on deck. It only took less than half an hour to change the deck but, once it had changed, had gone from a once pristine trading and transport vessel into a vessel of war.

Ned looked to Jim and asked about the contraption in front of him.

Jim looked at what Ned pointed to and smiled. He still remembered Scotty's gift to him for his fortieth birthday. It was a small do it yourself replica of a da vinci catapult. Capt. Scott had seen his fascination with ancient weaponry and was quick to give him a puzzle that would engage his mind. He could almost imagine the smile on his old friends face if he ever found out the impact his little gift would have on this world.

"That my friend, is a da vinci catapult. It was made by a very clever fellow on Atlantis. The only difference between this one and the one he made is that I used metal leaf springs instead of rope to power it. We didn't have ores in abundance on the island but, here you have plenty." Jim said.

Ned was impressed by this new catapult. It was half as small as the regular catapults but, he had no doubts that it's range was larger. He looked at the bowl used for throwing and noticed how small it was. It was no bigger than a basket. What was Jim planning to hurl with these things?

Robert looked at the metal scorpion ballista and frowned. It was metal as well but, it didn't have the normal ropes used to power the ballista.

"Is this metal as well?" Robert asked.

"Yes, my king. If you notice the metal cross, you'll note that its tapered. We've found that tapered metal bows have longer range than rope torsion springs. The only bad part is that it takes men of strength to load them." Jim said.

Then he looked at both men and their guards. He motioned to them.

"Since it takes a lot of muscle to load and reload these weapons, I'm going to have to ask you to participate. I'll need each of you on the load and reload team. The team captains have to switch you on and off in order to relieve the men who are spent." Jim sighed.

"Basically, I'm asking you to take orders from lowborn officers in my navy. Is that going to be a problem, because, if it is. I need to know now." Jim said.

Ned and his men didn't hesitate. They trusted Jim and if he said this needed to be done, than it needed to be done. Robert looked at the man and nodded.

"Very well, but, I have a condition. Each of us will be trained to captain a ballista and catapult team once this is over. I don't mind doing grunt work this one time since we are all in danger but, I want to lead one of the teams in the next battle. " Robert said.

Jim nodded.

"I can agree to that. " Jim said as his XO came up to him.

"Sir the iron born are following. They've let their oars out and are starting to row." The XO said.

"Very well, prepare to tack up wind. Let's tire them out a little before we spring our surprise." Jim said.

* * *

 **An hour later…..**

Ned and Robert looked on in amazement. The enterprise and the rest of her sisters let our rectangular sails and were actually moving against the wind. Ned shook his head in wonder. When did they build ships that could go up wind? It was impossible, yet, here he was, moving on a ship that was slowly breaking away from the ironborn.

The XO moved to stand in front of his captain.

"Sir, the Iron fleet is slowing down." The XO said.

"Very well. Tell the men to cut the sails and let them get closer. Once half their fleet is within range signal the fleet to present their broadsides." Jim said.

The executive officer relayed his orders to the rest of the crew and his signal man.

Jim walks up to the ballista and catapult crews. He orders them to stanby and unlock the boxes.

Ned wonders what was in the boxes but, he is soon driven from his thoughts by a horn blowing. Once the horn blows all the ships turn to their right and present their broadsides. He sees his team captain looking at what appears to be wooden tool with a glass vial in it. The glass vial is filled with oil or water and it has a single bubble in the middle of it. The captain places a burning wooden ball in the metal basket and waits for the bubble in the vial to hit the middle. Once it hits the middle he tells one of the men to fire. This happens on all four boats at the same time. Once the shot goes off a man with a spyglass traces the burning shot while cabin boys clean the metal basket with wet cloths.

The man with the spyglass started shouting.

"Range 150 meters."

As soon as he said those words, the crew went into action.

The man Jim had called as his weapon officer soon started shouting.

"Open the boxes. Load shot. Close box."

The four catapult teams quickly did as the man asked. They loaded what looked like a ball made out of thick pottery into the catapult basket. Once the baskets were loaded the men waited until the bubbles of their levels were in the middle then they opened fire.

Ned and Robert looked on but, nothing happened. The pottery balls shattered on the ironborn hulls but, they did nothing but splatter them with a jelly like substance. All in all, it was a bit underwhelming. The teams reloaded and repeated the procedure ultimately painting 8 ships with the jelly like substance.

The Ironborn were laughing and beating their war drums. They thought the fancy ships foolish. It didn't faze Jim at all. He waited calmly at the head of his boat waiting for the Iron Born to come to him. He nodded to his weapon officer and Ned knew something was about to go down.

"Team Captains. Lid the boxes." Weps said.

"Lid the boxes aye."

"Balista's mark your targets."

"Mark targets aye. "

"Archers and catapults. Load fire."

"Load fire aye."

"Ballista's load Shredder shots."

"Load shredder shots aye."

Ned looked at the bolts loaded onto the scorpion ballistas and frowned. The bolts were more like maces. They had big spiked balls on them. He wondered what they were for.

"Ballista's fire."

Ned saw the ballista's fire and noticed that they weren't aiming for the nearest boats, they were aiming for the farthest ones. They weren't even aiming for the men, they were aiming for the sails. It soon dawned on Ned what Jim was doing. He didn't want to sink their ships or kill their men, he wanted to slow them down.

"Archers and catapults mark your targets."

Robert looked at the crows nest and sees two archers light their arrows. All along the side of the boat five or six archers came into sight. They all lit their arrows.

"Fire." The weps said.

As soon as the order was given, fire arrows started sailing across the sky. As soon as they made contact with the boats they burst into flames. The screams of the iron born dying was the stuff of nightmares. All four crews stopped what they were doing to watch the dismal sight. The sea and the boats were on fire.

Ned was the first to speak.

"Jim, what in the hells is that?" Ned asked.

"That my friend, is naphta. It's what you call jellied wild fire." Jim said.

Robert and Ned are shocked.

Jim saw the worry in their eyes and decided to speak.

"Fear not my friend. Naphta is very stable. As long as it's away from fire and kept in metal boxes filled with water, it won't explode. We've been testing it for years."

Ned and Robert's worries ease some but, after this battle they were going to have a stern talk with the Mormonts of Bear Island.

While they were talking the ballista crews were still firing, trying to take as much sail as they could.

"Sir, the Iron Born are running." A man from the crows nest said.

Jim turns from his friends and shouts out the next order.

"Nav, where are we?"

"Three leagues from the Kraken straits sir. " the navigator said.

As he said this the man at the crows nest starts shouting again.

"Swift boat message. Wait one."

The crew waits with baited breath.

"Royal fleet, starboard 20. Royal fleet asks permission to give chase." The signal man said.

Jim looked at Robert.

"My King. I only control this fleet. I believe he's asking for you." Jim said.

Robert lets out a true smile.

"Boy, tell my brother, permission granted." Robert said.

"Xo, pick up any prisoners and set condition 2."

"Aye sir."

* * *

 **Just a little chapter to let you know Im still writing this story. I'm sort of torn. This story and crouching tiger are sort of melding. I hope I don't have to abandon one to save the other. Well tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon**

 **Iron Born**

 **The Pyke…**

Jim looked out onto the view that his room afforded him. It was a beautiful view of the Pyke and it's surrounding islands. The war had come swiftly to the Pyke and after months of fighting they had finally conquered the Pyke and it's surrounding islands. It had been a bloody affair. One that he did not relish. He had seen men die before but, he had never seen them die like that. It was both brutal and unmerciful. Men and boys using weapons of every kind to mutilate each other until one was left standing. It was a sight that almost made him regret going into a life of more prominence. More than once, the sight of young boys fighting for their lives had him reeling in disgust. The ages of the men, no boys, fighting for their armies and his, truly disturbed him.

Jim was broken from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. His guest, it seemed, would be early.

"Come in." Jim said.

A man walks in wearing an outfit that is predominantly red.

"Good evening lord Mormont. You called for me." The man said.

"Yes, lord Lannister, please have a seat. I have a proposition for you."

Tywin Lannister listened as Jim Mormont spoke in detail about his plan. The more he spoke the more he found himself agreeing with the man. He had proposed something truly outrageous. An idea so bold and so out of the blue that he could scarcely believe that he could convince the king to do it.

"How do you propose to let the king and his lords do this?" Tywin asked.

"Leave that to me?" Jim replied.

Tywin takes a drink of wine that Jim has offered him. He looks stone faced on the outside but, inside he was ecstatic. This new deal would keep his family in wealth long after the gold mines of the Wersterlands ran out. The only thing that could derail it would be that oaf Robert but, he had faith in the man before him. He was a magician when it came to manipulating the king. He knew that if Mormont asked for it, the King would grant it.

"Very well. I'll leave it in your capable hands." Tywin said as he moved to stand up.

Jim looked at the man and decided to gamble. He couldn't let a gem like the one he had seen on the battlefield walk away from the board.

"There is one condition my lord. It's a condition that my people call a deal breaker. If you don't agree to this condition than all bets are off." Jim said.

Tywin had a scowl on his face. He knew there would be a catch. One didn't propose a deal of that magnitude without asking for something in return. Tywin sat back down.

"What are your terms?" Tywin said.

* * *

 **The next day….**

All the great lords and all their bannerman lined the great hall. Today was judgement day. It was the day when the king would decide the fate of the Iron Islands. There had been a great debate to see what would happen to Balon Greyjoy and his ilk but, as of yet, no choice had been made. Many lords voiced their opinion but, Robert hadn't yet made a decision. Robert was about to speak when Lord Jim Mormont let his voice be heard.

"My lords and ladies. Lend me your ears and let me speak my peace. Many a time we have let the iron born alone on this island and many a time they have betrayed us. We fight them, we beat them back, and in ten years or so they kidnap our wives and our children and turn them into slaves. Their way is the old way. You've heard their words. They do not sow. They do not plant. About the only thing they do know is how to steal and rape." Jim said.

Many lords nod their heads in agreement.

"Aye, I agree with you lord Mormont, that is why I propose, we take on a ward or a hostage." Lord Stark said.

Many start agreeing with Stark but, Mormont just laughed.

"No offense my lord but, taking on a hostage would do nothing. What happens when he has to return. He will return to a world where he is an outsider. A green lander. The moment they saw him they would laugh and start raping again thinking we are weak." Jim said.

Robert nodded his head thinking the same thing.

"Then what do you propose Lord Mormont?" Robert said.

"I propose three things. Things that would be most prosperous for those involved. Iron Islands included." Jim said.

He moved his gaze around the room before starting.

"First, I propose that Balon Greyjoy and all the Greyjoys, be exiled to Essos. Dead they would be martyrs, alive they would be pathetic." Jim said.

Greatjon umber let out a laugh. He thought of Balon panhandling in Essos and it just tickled his sense of humor.

"Second, I propose removing all the thralls and slaves from the Islands. Without slaves, those that are left, will find it very hard to regain their strength. They thought tending this unhospitable land was hard before, imagine them having to do all the toil themselves, it would be a bit of poetic justice I think. "

The lords let out a laugh and more of them started to get on board. The idea of Iron Island nobles working their own land appealed to their sense of justice.

Greatjon was the first to speak out.

"My lord, where would you put these thralls? They can't go back home, many see them as soiled or already lost. Not many even remember where they are from. Most all of them know only a life of servitude." Greatjon said.

"A good question Lord Umber but, I already have an answer. First for the iron born prisoners. I ask our king to condemn them to the knight's watch. They are undermanned and in need of new blood." Jim said while looking at his king.

Robert nodded at the suggestion. He would rather kill them but, having them freeze their balls of on some godforsaken wall would earn Ned's gratitude.

"As for the Thralls, I hope to resettle them in the gift. The gift is a stretch of watch belonging to the knights watch. With Ser Jeor Mormont's permission, I plan to resettle the thralls in settlements along the Gift. These settlements would then grow food and pay taxes to the knight's watch. Also, their children and their children's children will provide a source of manpower for the watch to draw from for generations to come." Jim said.

Ned smiled. It was genius. The knight's watch would get a steady income of gold, food, and manpower simply for letting the thralls settle in land that they didn't use. It would kill two birds with one stone.

Many of the lords from the north started cheering for the proposal. It would make the knight's watch somewhat self-sufficient. If this were passed then the knight's watch would spend less time begging and more time watching that damn wall of theirs. Plus, Jeor was a seasoned lord. If anyone knew how to count coppers and rule small folk it would be him.

The northern lords were already starting to celebrate when Jim raised his hand.

"My lords I have one more proposal…and trust me this one is a doozy." Jim said.

Many of the lords wondered what a doozy was but, they soon got the jist.

"I propose that the paramountcy of the Iron Islands be dissolved and a regency council be put in it's place." Jim said.

The lords were all silent for a moment. But, that moment was all too brief. Soon, they exploded in furious debate. One did not just dissolve a paramountcy.

"Quiet!" Robert said.

"Alright, Mormont explain yourself."

Jim looked up to his king and waited until everyone was quiet.

"It's very simple my king. As long as there is a lord and as long as there is a lord paramountcy, there will be no shortage of lords trying to sit on that ugly chair you are sitting on now. I propose that we destroy that chair and this castle and replace it with something else. I propose a council made up of three representatives from the north, three representatives from the West, one iron island representative, and one crown appointed governor. With the governor position passing between the north and the West every two years." Jim said.

Robert strokes his beard.

Jim wasn't finished.

"Of course, that is not all. I propose that the Iron Islands, with the backing of the Westerlands and the North, become a major trading port. The iron Islands possess many deep water harbors that would be perfect ports of call. It is in a strategic position to handle trade from the north, the riverlands, and the west. The amount of money made and the amount of taxes to be collected would be astronomical. " Jim said. He then went up to Robert and said the magic words that the king was waiting to hear.

"Of course, the crown would still garner it's ten percent cut in taxes. It's been what the Islands have been paying for years. But, with Baylon Greyjoy, the crown saw only ten percent of next to nothing, under the north west regency, it's cut would be considerably more." Jim said with a smile.

Robert couldn't help but, smile at the old man. In the span of twenty minutes, he punished the iron born, destroyed their paramountcy, and he had all the interested parties seeing gold and frankincense.

"Aye, you have your deal Jim, but, be forewarned. My hand, Jon Arryn, will be counting coppers and if even one copper is missing, it'll be him you have to answer to, not me."

Jim raised his head and laughed.

"My king, we are going to be partnering up with Lannisters. I'm pretty sure they have a handle on counting coppers."

* * *

 **One week later…**

A twelve year old Tyrion sat at the back of the boat. Today would be his first lesson at the wheel and he was excited. He had never steered a vessel as grand as this and to do so was just unfathomable. Tyrion smiled as the old man who had adopted him away from his life of misery came towards him.

Tyrion couldn't help but, thank the gods for putting this man in his life. He had met him many months ago when he saved his life during the battle for Harlaw. After saving his life, he had taken him under his wing, making sure no harm came to him. When his father found out, he had been furious. He had sent Tyrion to the front line hoping he would die. Tyrion was under no illusion that was what he was there for. Tywin Lannister was a hard man and this war had given him the perfect opportunity to get rid of his malformed offspring.

Too bad Jim Mormont got into the mix. He had taken Tyrion as his apprentice and he had seen something in him. Where Tywin saw him as trash, Jim saw him as treasure. Jim haggled with his father and finally made a deal with him. Tyrion was now Tyrion Mormont, adopted son of Jim Mormont. He didn't know the details and he rightfully didn't care. All he knew was this man had somehow saved him from a life with a father and sister who hated him and a brother who spent most of his time in King's landing. All in all, it was a pretty good trade. He just hoped he could one day repay the man who had made it possible.

"Come on Tyrion. Time for your first lesson.

* * *

 **Alright, that is enough of this story. This thing has been in my head all day. plus I have another chapter already written. God I hate when I have no control of my writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranded**

 **Army of the North**

 **A month after the king's departure…...**

As Kirk looked around he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He had asked Lord Stark to convene a meeting of the northern lords to discuss his proposals and his lord delivered. All around him in Winterfell's great hall were the great lords of the North. Seated beside him were lords Bolton, Umber, and Karstark to just name a few. They had come here under the pretense of celebrating their great victory.

While the iron born victory had been four moons ago, the north had not had the time to celebrate. Between the relocation of the thrall's and negotiations at the wall, both Kirk and Lord Stark had scarcely seen home, much to the dismay of Dacey and Starks Tully bride. But, today was a different occasion. He and Lord Stark had returned to Winterfell, military capital of the north, and if he had his way, trading capital as well.

The crowd was still rowdy when Eddard Stark took to the floor.

"My lords and ladies. Welcome to Winterfell. I have asked you as well as your heirs to join me here today so that we may celebrate a great victory. A victory that will soon bring prosperity to everyone seated here, small folk and nobility alike." Ned said.

Everyone stomped their feet and banged their glasses. Great Jon Umber most of all.

"To Victory!" Umber shouted.

Everyone joined along in the revelry. Even Kirk was caught up in the spectacle. He smiled as the thought of Montgomery Scott and a bunch of Klingon's suddenly appeared in his mind. He still remembered the incident fondly. Even after all these years, he couldn't help but chuckle as his Chief engineer explained why he threw the first punch in an incident that would become legend amongst the enterprise and her subsequent crews. He had known of his engineer's love for his ship but, he figured his love for his captain would have at least warranted the first punch against some barbaric Klingons.

Kirk was broken from his thoughts by Ned Stark calling for silence.

"Now, before we begin the feast, we have some proposals to pass along. During the past couple of months, I have ridden with the new lord Mormont and I have listened to his ideas. I find great worth in his counsel, but, before I pass anything major, I wished to discuss it with you. My most loyal banner men." Stark said.

Stark turned to kirk and said, "So, if you please, Lord Mormont, enlighten our friends to our plans for the north."

The crowd cheered Kirk's name. He had made quite a name for himself during the Iron Island campaign and it seemed that it was only growing. Maege Mormont smiled from her seat. It seemed that house Mormont was in good hands if loudness of the halls was anything to go by.

Kirk looked at the assembled lords and couldn't help himself.

"Friends, brothers, north men, lend me your ears." Kirk began.

Everyone quieted down immediately. They had never heard an opening so heartfelt.

"For many moons now, I have been troubled. The war that we have claimed victory for, has changed me. Everywhere, I turn, I see the absence of friends whom I will never talk to again. May they be small folk or nobility, the heartache is still the same. War, has taken the best of us and we will never see their like again." Kirk said.

Many lords agreed with him. They slumped their shoulders thinking of all they had lost.

"One out of every five lords or nights was lost during the war. As if that was not enough, three out of every five small folk will never see home again. That my friends is unacceptable. The north cannot afford to lose those numbers again. To lose that much man power is both foolish and incompetent. What will happen to us when the next war breaks out?"

Kirk pauses, "Who will till our fields, who will protect our homes, who will sire our heirs?"

Everyone is silent. All the lords remembered the cost of the war and having someone remind them of it was sobering.

"If another war were to occur in the years ahead, we'd be left with nothing but, children commanding our ranks." Kirk said.

It wasn't just a statement, it was a fact. The north had lost much in the Iron Island War. The south lost an equal amount but, their lands were soft and full of sun. Here in the north, where the land was harsh and the weather unforgiving, one body made all the difference.

One lord asked the question they were all thinking. It was clear Kirk had thought of the situation and if Kirk was bringing this up, it meant that he had a plan.

Umber was the one who ultimately shouted the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So what do you plan to do about it Mormont. It's clear you have a plan. So, tell us already." Great Jon said.

If it wasn't for the situation, Kirk would laugh at the man's rudeness. Unfortunately for him, the more statesmanlike he looked the more they would listen.

"It's simple my lord. I plan to build a professional army. An army of the north." Kirk said.

This set off a cacophony of noise amongst the crowd. The idea wasn't new but, to the lords present, the idea was just as stale as it was in their father's times. A professional army would be good but, having something and affording it are two different animals. Many times the proposal had come up and many times it fell to pieces. There hasn't been an army of the North since Bran the builder, the north couldn't afford it, and neither could its lords.

It was Bolton who said the question that ultimately doomed such an undertaking in prior times.

"And who is to pay for this Lord Mormont?" Bolton said pointedly.

Jim looked at the man and in the straightest face he could, answered him.

"Why, you are of course." Kirk said.

This set of a new set of shouts and screams. All along the hall, voices of protests, could be heard amongst the lords. It got so loud that Eddard Stark had to stand and bring order back to the crowd.

"Order! Order! I say. Let the man finish his proposal." Ned said.

Everyone reluctantly quieted down.

"Like I said, the burden of paying for and training this army will be shared by all. I figured, that to raise, train, and equip the army that is needed. One in every twenty bushels of wheat, or ore, or goods must be given from each harvest every year." Kirk said.

It was Manderly who shouted protest first.

"Outrageous, that is a monstrous sum. The people in this room won't stand for it!" Manderly said.

Kirk raised his hand and waited for the crowd to subside.

"My lord, you are correct, that is a monstrous sum when compared to today's standards. But, I am not talking about today. I'm talking about tomorrow." Kirk said.

Immediately the crowd quieted down in confusion.

It was Karstark who was next to speak.

"What do you mean Mormont? Speak plainly for once." Rickard Karstark said.

"Simple my lord. I am talking about the future. The undiscovered country of our heirs, if you will." Kirk said.

He waited a second for his words to sink in before continuing. If these lords were concerned about counting coppers, as King Robert put it, he would have to address their issues first.

"As you know, Bear Island, has produced a secret method of producing less expensive steel. "

Many of the lords nod their heads.

"This in turn has allowed us to make goods that are highly desired. We manufacture steel pots, pans, knives, arrow points just to name a few."

Jim moves around behind the high table with a captive audience in hand.

"I'm sure by now, many of you have seen or heard about our newest creation….. The steel plow. With this plow, you can now increase your yields at least threefold every harvest. "

The lords all heard about the revolutionary new invention and many of them had seen it in action first hand. In fact, many of them were hoping to have talks with Kirk about acquiring said tools during the feast.

"Many of you have made inquiries on the cost and availability of such tools if I'm not mistaken."

Karstark nods along with Bolton.

Bolton spoke first.

"Aye, such tools would be a boon to our lands."

"Well, my lord, it is a good thing I have made arrangements with Lord Stark then."

"What arrangements?" Umber asked.

Jim smiled.

"Well, Lord Stark has offered to give out very low interest loans to his banner men using Winterfell's coffers provided I keep the price of the plows reasonable for the north."

"Hmmm. How low?" Karstark wondered.

Jim smiled again.

"Well, my lord, they shall go for 5 dragons a piece for the first three thousand plows made. After that they will be sold at market price."

Manderly laughed.

"How many do you have in stock? I'll take all three thousand." Manderly said. Hoping to make a quick profit in Braavos.

This set off another raucous debate in which many lords called Manderly a greedy swine.

"We have three thousand plows ready to go. We've been stockpiling them for the better part of the year but, I doubt your fellow lords and Lady Maege will let you fill such an order."

Three thousand plows! The number spread through the room like wildfire. It was almost time to plant and if Kirk went through with his word, they would all become rich men.

It was Bolton who eventually broke the lords of their golden fantasies.

"Beg your pardon my lord but, I believe we have strayed off topic. Though I appreciate the thought of ever expanding coffers, I believe this discussion is about the formation of an Army." Bolton said.

Jim nodded at the man.

"I do not believe we have Lord Bolton. In fact, we cut to the heart of the army of the North. Many a time, the army has been proposed and many a time it has failed. This time it won't. The only reason the army failed in the past was because of funding and now we are providing a way for the north to fund it."

Jim becomes more impassioned.

"Think about it my lords. A place where our small folk can train in the arts of war. A place where bastards and nobles alike can earn a path of honor that has been denied them for so long. A place for third sons and spares that can have no hope of inheritance. The south can have their nights, but the north, we will have our soldiers. Soldiers trained from youth to fight with spears, swords, even their bare hands if they have to. When the army is done with them they will cut southern militia's like a knife through butter."

All the lords start imagining the sight that Kirk is giving them. A fully trained army would make a mockery of southern knights. Many times in the war a knight made a difference in battle only because he was better trained in the arts of war while the majority of armies subsisted on green boys who were farmers a couple moons before.

"I am inclined to agree with you lord Mormont, after all, with the increase in harvest the extra taxes you pay for are doable but, the question still stands. What good is an army at peace time? Are we not better off with the men tending the fields." Helman Talhart said.

"Ahhh, but, are we to stay at peace forever? Every generation of every age has had war. In Maege's time there were the nine penny Kings, in Lord Starks time there was Robert's rebellion, and now we've had the Iron Island War. How many more wars do we need before we prepare our children for what is inevitable. Besides, just because they are in the army doesn't mean that training is all that they'll do."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Kirks statement. What else is an army to do but, train for war.

"Contrary to your belief's army's don't just stand idle and wait for the time to be called. No, there will be other uses."

Jim walks to the head of the table and stands beside Lord Stark.

"I plan for your taxes to support a standing army of six thousand my lords. For these taxes, two thousand will continually train. One thousand will become part of the engineering corps. A corps that the entire army will eventually rotate into. Five hundred will become officers. The remaining fifteen hundred will be split, seven hundred doing a one year rotation at the wall, and another seven hundred doing patrols along the roads that we will have built. The hundred or so left, will become instructors. "

Many of the lords started to agree. But, now came the hard part. The part that he had not discussed with Lord Stark. Lord Mormont, steps away from lord Stark and tries to school his features.

"But, starting an army like this requires great sacrifices. Sacrifices in money, in men, and in blood. What I require from you my lords will be more than some of you are willing to part with but, if we didn't need it, then I wouldn't ask. I ask all of you to submit atleast, two names, to be the first to join the northern Army. Let them be the most experienced in swords, shields, arrows, and tactics. Let them be the best that you have to offer because they will be the ones teaching others."

All around kirk, men had started out shouting names. It had seemed that the idea of the northern army had taken hold and in the span of an hour, it had taken shape.

Lord Bolton cut to it once more before the crowd got to unruly.

"My lord, I believe me and many of my fellow lords will agree that your plan is solid. An Army of the North sounds like an idea who's time has come but, you mentioned three sacrifices. What is this third sacrifice. The sacrifice in blood?"

Kirk looks at the room. The jubilant nature that was present beforehand quickly disappears.

Kirk sighed. This would be the hardest part of this proposal.

"It is exacltly what it sounds like. For the northern Army and the army's of the north to succeed, it needs good leaders. Leaders who are practical. Leaders who will not throw lives away simply because they think the solution to every problem is overwhelming numbers. Leaders treat their brethren as people not fodder."

Jim puts his hand on his lords shoulder.

"Unfortunately, in order to do that, they must know command. Not only in the life and death sense but, in the everyday sense as well. What I'm saying is this my lords. In order to make good northern leaders, we need to have good northern followers. My proposal is this. It is that every male over the age of ten, be serve a mandatory four year term in the northern army, regardless of birth." Kirk said.

After he said this the crowd went mad. Some lords started cursing while other lords were contemplating. Jim looked at his Lord and saw some betrayal in his eyes. It was only a moment but, it was still there.

As Ned Stark looked at Jim he couldn't help the upswell of anger that ruminated through him. The man had told him nothing of this. He had half a mind to punch the old bastard but, he held himself back. He thought about Jim's proposal and realized the merit within. Four years of training and work would harden not only Rob and Jon but, the rest of the north as well. After their four years were done, a majority of the northern army would return home more disciplined and more pragmatic. Add to that, the martial training plus the letters and numbers training, it would make the small folk truly formidable. It would bring to light, Jim's true vision of introducing educated middle folk into northern society. Plus, if there was ever another war, the small folk/ middle folk would already be well trained when the banners were ultimately called. He looked at the sneaky old man as his eyes rested solely on him. He knew what Kirk was asking and he knew he had no choice in it. For the betterment of the North and the Betterment of house Stark, he would have to comply.

"Quiet! " Lord Stark said.

Immediately the hall quieted down.

"Lord Mormont has made his proposal and I am inclined to pass it. Those who are opposed let, it be known." Lord Stark said.

Only one lord stood up to oppose.

It was Lord Dustin.

"Lord Stark, I only have one heir and my wife is too old to bear another. I oppose this notion for only one reason. I can't afford it." He said.

Lord Stark looked at the man and he saw a nod from Kirk to Lord Dustin. That son of a bitch planned for this all along. He had played them like a flute and none of the other lords were wise to it. Jim Kirk you are a wily devil. Stark thought to himself.

"Lord Dustin, I sympathize with your qualms but, fear not, you are not the only one who will send their only heirs to the Army. If this motion passes, I Lord Eddard Stark, will send my only male heir, Robb Stark and my bastard, Jon Snow, to the army of the north." Stark said.

Jim smiled as Lord Dustin made his proclamation.

"If the Lord of winter will send his sons to train in the northern Army, than I will as well." Lord Dustin said.

As he said those words, Lord Stark looked over at his most baffling banner man. He had a self satisfied smirk on his face and by the way he played his fellow lords, he couldn't help being impressed. He was glad that Jim was on his side. Jim was a master manipulator and if anyone thought of him as anything but, they would be in for a surprise. A wily old man this was not, no, this was a seasoned warrior accustomed to getting what he wants and low and behold anyone who stands in his way.

* * *

 **Well, there is the end of part 1. The next part happens after a timeskip and is what I playfully call Stranded-shippuden series. The next part will still have Kirk but, it'll start almost exactly where the series starts. With Jon Arryn's murder!. Unfortunately I haven't written anything yet, its just some jumbled mess in my head but, it'll feature, Tyrion, Jon, and Robb lighting westeros on fire. Hopefully it won't be such a long time before I post those chapters. As always read and review. I posted three chapters today and I'm pretty worn. I won't be posting for a while so enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranded**

 **Changes**

 **8 years after Iron Island Rebellion…..**

Lord Stark wandered around New Winter Town and smiled. The town had grown fivefold since their war with the iron islands. Winterfell and Wintertown were both unrecognizable. Anyone who had lived during his father's time would be dumbfounded by the changes. The old walls of Winterfell had expanded. Four new walls now surrounded her ancient keep. Each concentric circle of walls now surrounded an ever growing merchant class. Winterfell was becoming like Kings landing in that sense. The richer and more affluent you were, the closer you lived to Winterfell's great keep and the Starks were at the center of it all. Even now plans were being made to put a wall Wintertown, the town around Winterfell. If Winterfell grew fivefold then Wintertown grew ten.

As he roved around Wintertown, he couldn't help but smile at all the people swirling around the marketplace. Everywhere he turned he saw faces that were unlike his. Indeed, to call the north as home to only those with blood of the first men wasn't entirely accurate, well, not accurate in these days and times. During his walk he had seen no less then three different kinds of people who had emigrated to the north. Bravossi, Tyroshi, Pentoshi, Dornish, and even some Valemen now called Wintertown and the north home. As Ned saw the myriad of new faces, he couldn't help but, think that this development, was a good thing.

Ned made his way to his favorite restaurant. It was one of the restaurants that he and his family liked to frequent when they went out of the keep. As Ned sat down at a booth reserved exclusively for him. Mysha Reed, Bravossi wife of his bannerman's cousin Andres Reed, approached him.

"Good afternoon Lord Stark. The usual?" Mysha asked.

Ned smiled.

"Of course, Mysha. I'll have one blackened gator and a flagon of ale. " Ned said.

"We're a little busy, so it'll be about twenty minutes."

"That's fine Mysha. If I'm going to wait, make it a pitcher of ale." Ned said.

Mysha smiled.

"Of course, lord Stark." Mysha said. She made her way to the bar and got one of the server girls to get his pitcher.

As he looked around at the diverse group of people crowded around the bar, he couldn't help but reminisce on the North's good fortune. He remembered how it all began. It had all begun with that first meeting. The meeting, of course, was the meeting to propose the Northern Army. It was the meeting that would change the North forever. In it they discussed the formation of the First Northern Army, the taxes for northern trade, and the expansion of the Northern Navy. It was the most revolutionary meeting in a thousand years.

At first there had been many doubts that such an undertaking would ever succeed but, anyone who had seen the north now compared to what it was then couldn't argue its success. It had taken two years for the army to come into fruition. Two long years of bickering and copper picking between he and many of his lords but, when it was all said and done, it was worth it.

The first hurdle that presented itself, was the most obvious. Who would command the Army of the North? It was clear it had to be a lord. In fact, it had to be several lords. While future generals would undoubtedly come from the ranks of small folk. The first generation of generals could only come from the noble elite. They were the only ones with the battle prowess and reputation to teach those below them. He and Jim didn't doubt that the smallfolk were capable but, the simple fact is no one of common birth had ever been given command before was an insurmountable hurdle for the common folk. To expect them to teach command to their subordinates was both dangerous and foolhardy. In the end, Ned and Jim decided to raise three lords to the rank of General. They would be the first Lord's general ever in the North.

When all was said and done they were left with three names. The first two names were GreatJon Umber and Rickard Karstark. Ned disagreed with Jim at first but, Jim had won him over. Ned thought that Greatjon was too impetuous and Rickard too brash. But, Jim being Jim, explained that sometimes you needed that in an army. He reasoned that often times, audacity, was truly, the only difference between winning and losing. The fact that Jim himself was a bit audacious tended woo his lord to his side. But, Ned still wasn't convinced.

It wasn't until Jim put forth his third name that Ned had seen through his plan. Jim put forth none other than the Blackfish, to be head general, and the one in overall command of the North. With that last name being said, Ned smiled. The Blackfish wasn't one to be intimidated and with both Karstark and Umber as his subordinates/task masters, he would have a well trained disciplined army or else. Karstark and Umber wouldn't take any lip from some snot nosed whelp, noble or not.

With that in mind. Ned had asked all three lords to Winterfell to offer them their positions. All three had jumped at the fact. In hindsight, he could see that all three were way smarter than he gave them credit for. While they were training the army, running down bandits, or manning the wall, he was stuck signing papers and settling petty squabbles between merchants. God's he detested paperwork.

With the three generals onboard there plans quickly gained speed. Ned and the three generals decided that there would be three forts that would house the northern army. One fort here at Winterfell, which they called, the iron fist. One at the Nightfort, which was given to Lord Stark by Jeor Mormont, and one at the rebuilt fort of Moat Caitlin. The generals would switch commands periodically as insisted by Lord Mormont. It was how his Navy did things. He notioned that familiarity bred softness. He said that generals or admirals, along with their men, should never get too comfortable staying in one place. If they did, no one would ever get cross trained on anything. People fighting on the wall could only fight at the wall, people fighting in the swamps could only fight in the swamps, Jim had hammered the point that specialization led to predictability and the one thing you don't want in war was predictability.

As Ned thought about the army an image of his sons came to mind. While Robb had already returned from his enlistment Jon had re-enlisted again. He had found his place in the Northern army and was quickly ascending its ranks. Robb begged to be allowed to reenlist but, Ned would have none of it. Robb needed to learn how to rule and chasing Thenn's and bandits didn't help in that matter. The fact that it had lightened Ned and Catelyn's workload didn't have anything to do with it. When he thought about it, it seemed all the first generation son's of lords were reenlisting. It seemed a life seeking out glory and leading men appealed more to them more than ruling some holdfast. If he were honest with himself he didn't blame them. Ruling a castle paled in comparison to fighting bandits and defending the wall. Gods he wished he could be young again.

Ned smiled at the serving girl when put down a platter of his favorite meal. Blackened gator from the swamps of the Neck were a new northern delicacy and Mysha Reed was a master at preparing it. These new Bravossi citizens sure knew how to cook. As he bit into the peppered tail that was grilled to perfection, he couldn't help the contented sigh that came to his mouth. Now he knew how Robert felt when he ate at feasts everyday but, for the life of him, he couldn't really care.

* * *

 **Ten leagues from Moat Caitlin….**

Micah rode his horse as fast as it would go. It was his last three months in the NA(Northern Army) and he was excited. He had asked Colonel Jon a favor for his last posting and he had readily agreed. So now Micah spent his days riding back and forth between Moat Caitlin and Winterfell. Some people considered riding the post a punishment but, for Micah it was a blessing.

Riding the post was a simple job and it was a valuable job to the North. Most new recruits didn't see the value in riding but, older recruits and soon to be civilians didn't deride it's importance. Riding the post was a fairly new idea, as new as the NA itself. In essence, forts and small outposts would be posted a days hard ride along every major road in the north. The small outposts would contain three things: Stables, caretakers, and provisions. The idea was that a rider would take letters from Moat Caitlin and the town around it (appropriately named Town Catelyn, after Lady Stark) and ride his horse as fast as he could to the first outpost. At the outpost he would get some rest, a meal, and a fresh horse and continue on to the next outpost. This monotonous journey was a boon to both horse traders and traders in general. The postal express, as it was called by the common folk, was almost as fast as a raven and infinitely more reliable. Plus, as the engineer corps improved the northern roads, the routes became faster.

Many thought that the roads were the key to the North's financial boom but, Micah knew better. With the adoption of a fast and speedy postal service, merchants could now account for the arrival and departure of merchandise with an accuracy they had never known before. Faster goods, meant faster trade, and faster trade meant more money. It was that fast trade and fast turnaround that Micah was counting on when he finally became a civilian again.

He and his father had wanted to expand the family business but, didn't really know how to go about it. They could go two ways. One way was to simply open up another butcher shop and let Micah run it while his father ran the original. Micah didn't like this idea because the number of butchers around Wintertown had increased. Instead, he wanted to go with the second option.

During his time in the army, he had met many bravossi enlistees. He had met one in particular that he had become good friends with. He had showed him some recipes for curing meat. He had never heard of curing meat before so he decided to learn everything about it. When he tasted his first slice of homemade cured meat, he had been hooked. He knew that there would be a huge market in it for the north and if he played his cards right, for the army. Cured meats were both portable and delicious. Add bread and water and you got yourself a full meal. It was a meal made for the hunter, the commoner, and the outdoorsy merchant. It was both refined and simple. Two things, the north of these days now treasured. He didn't know much but, he did know it beat the northern smoked jerky any day of the week.

Micah was driven from his thoughts when the third outpost of his journey came into view. Gods time flies when you're daydreaming, he thought to himself. As he strolled up to the stables, he smiled to himself. He got off his horse and led him to some water. As he thought of his future one thought came to his mind.

"Not bad for a butcher's son. "

* * *

 **Winterfell**

 **Training grounds…..**

Swords clanged left and right on Winterfell's training grounds. Robb stepped back as Bran, came at his left. Robb parried and went to strike at Bran's right. Bran fell for his feint and he quickly kicked his little brother's left leg. Bran lost his footing and was quickly subdued.

"Not bad private but, you need a little work." Robb said.

Bran scowled but accepted his brother's hand up.

"You got lucky Lord Stark, but, I'll get you one day. And that day will be soon." Bran said with a smile.

"Bah, Father is lord Stark. I'm captain Stark to you, you little punk." Robb said while he was laughing.

Bran laughed.

"I thought you gave up your rank when you went civilian." Bran said.

"Yea, normally, you do. But, the heir of Winterfell doesn't really have a rank. He leads the northern forces in his father's stead but, he doesn't lead the armies of the NA." Robb said with a scowl.

Bran looked at his brother with some concern. He had never seen his brother so beaten down.

"What's wrong Robb?"

"Nothing….It's just, you and Jon have it lucky. Though you've only been in the army one year, you've seen what it's like. You make your own destiny and every accomplishment you have is yours and yours alone."

Robb looked around before speaking to his brother.

"Everywhere I turn now it's Lord Stark this or Lord Stark that. Nobody, sees me as anything other than the heir of Winterfell anymore and I miss it. I miss manning the wall and chasing down bandits. Hell's, I even miss Greatjon making us march through the Neck with thirty pounds on our back, calling it a morning run."

Bran laughed again.

"I don't miss the marching. Greatjon might be a great general but, he's a horses ass." Bran said.

Robb laughed out loud at that.

"True, but, being out there. Making a difference. That is a gift unto itself. Cherish it brother, because, as Winterfell grows bigger, it wouldn't surprise me if father makes you come home after your time NA time."

Bran gives his brother a glare.

"Don't you even jest about that."

Robb laughed again.

"What, you think you're going to escape paperwork because you're a second son? Newsflash little brother, you are an heir in waiting, and until I get a son in some girl's belly, you'll be stuck with paperwork sooner than you'd like to think." Robb said laughing.

Bran gave his brother the nastiest glare imaginable before pushing him. Soon both brothers were wrestling without abandon. Robb wrestled because it was a great break from paper and Bran wrestled because he didn't respond well to threats. As they wrestled, Lady Catelyn Stark yelled out from the balcony.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Bran, you have to feed summer and the rest of the Direwolves while Robb, you have some paperwork to do." She said.

Lady Catelyn smiled as identical groans emanated from the training grounds. Lady Catelyn cherished the sounds. Her sons were finally home for the first time in years and she would relish it.

* * *

 **Well how do you like it. I generally hate chapters like these because they are basically flashback/setup chapters. Nothing generally happens in them which makes them super boring. Unfortunately, it had to be done. Well hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	10. Character Notes

**Stranded**

 **Character Notes…**

 **Jim Kirk Mormont Age 67** : Jim Kirk or Jim Mormont, arrived in Westeros at the tender age of 55. Though he is advanced in age, he is still healthier than the average westorsi his age. The average life expectancy of a human living in the federation was 120 when the Nexus took Jim from federation space. Since Jim is unable to procure federation meds his life expectancy is considerably less. That being said, Jim expects to live to the ripe old age of 80 or 90, provided a war doesn't unexpectedly shorten that prediction.

 **Ned Stark age 40** : Lord of Winterfell

 **Jon Stark age 19:** The youngest commander in the Northern Army. He and his brother Robb Stark gained infamy defending Queenscrown from two tribes of Thenn's who tried to ransack it. While Robb and Jon fought equally. It was Jon who slew Fernyr, the magnar of the Thenn's at the time. For his bravery and leadership, he was promoted to lieutenant Colonel, much to his brother's chagrin.

 **Robb Stark age 19** : Robb was yet another star of the northern army. Notable for his birth, Robb chose to disavow his high status and work his way up the ranks, like the rest of his men. He worked as a stableboy, latrine leaner, messenger, page, and all the other odd jobs that most commonfolk hated. He did this with his brother for two years while training. This gained the respect of his commonfolk peers and when he went to fight the Thenn's at Queenscrown, they had his back. With the Thenn's defeat, Robb was promoted to captain for his services. General Karstark, offered him a promotion to Major but, Robb wouldn't accept it. He thought the promotion should go to those who were more deserving. Plus, why give him a promotion when after a few months his enlistment would end and he would eventually called back to Winterfell.

 **Sansa Stark age 15.**

 **Bran Stark age 14** : Corporal in the Northern Army. Spent 1 year in the Northern Army going into his second. He is good friends with Jojen Reed and his sister. Has taken romantic interest in the Reed girl but, has vowed to finish his enlistment before he pursues her. Headed to the wall for his first northern deployment.

 **Arya Stark 12:** Idolizes all three of her older brothers. Much like the Mormont women, she can't wait to Join the Northern Army. Unfortunately, no one has the heart to tell her that Catelyn Stark would never allow it. Still unaware, she trains in bows and short swords, wondering when her time to join will be up. Only time will tell if her dreams of glory will be fulfilled or not.

 **Rickon Stark Age 9:** Like Arya, Rickon awaits for his time to join the NA. He has started to use bows and is in direct training with Roderick Castle. Unfortunately for him, he is also held back by Catelyn Stark. She believes that her youngest are just simply too young to train in the arts of war. Only time will tell if Rickon will be able to join the Northern Army or not, by the looks of Catelyn Starks face that future is still up in the air.

 **Dacey Mormont age 30** : Married to Jim Kirk. Soon to be Lady of Bear Island and mother of two. Pavel and Montgomery Mormont.

 **Tyrion Mormont Age 21** : Adopted by Jim Kirk at the age of 12( going on 13). Tyrion Mormont nee Lanister excelled in his intellectual pursuits. This heightened intellect along with his mastery of letters and numbers, allowed him to excel in the Northern Navy. Employed as Davos's Navigator, Tyrion had made a name for himself as someone who could always get his men home. This reputation allowed him to climb the ranks making him the youngest captain ever at the age of 18. Since then Tyrion Mormont's reputation had only grown. It was a sad day when Tywin Lannister bargained away the youngest of his brood but, at that moment, he thought it was a good deal. Little did Tywin know, that deal, would one day be considered the worst deal of his life.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, Just a quick note on some of the characters. I don't think many of you realized that I had aged some of the Starks in order to fit better in my story. Also, thinking of the younger Starks as incapable babies never made sense to me. Suffice it to say, this story, will get more interesting as time wears on. Again thanks for reviewing. You 8 people reading this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stranded**

 **Changes part 2**

Ned smiled as he rode at the head of the very large column. He and his family were travelling to shores of White Harbor for the tri annual gathering of lords known as the Winter Games. Lord Mormont first proposed it during their inaugural meeting. He proposed that any great victory, like the one over the Iron Born, needed a celebration, nay, not just any celebration but, a great celebration. He proposed that every three years, instead of having just a normal harvest festival, they should have a great harvest festival.

Lord Galbart Glover wholeheartedly agreed and volunteered Deepwood Motte as it's first location. Many of the Lords believed that it was just a publicity ploy for Mormont and Glover, and in that respects they were correct, but, Lord Stark saw the wisdom in having such a celebration. The small folk deserved a distraction from their toil and celebrating a great victory was as good a distraction as any. Lord Stark overruled Glover for the Great Harvest festival and decided to base the first of such festivals in Winterfell. Thus, the Northern Games were born.

Lord Glover and Deepwood Motte had hosted the last games and this time it was Lord Manderly's turn. Lord Stark looked behind him and shook his head. The Blackfish had insisted on taking a full battalion with him to this year's games and he wouldn't be denied. Now, 1000 soldiers of the NA marched behind him. The fact that the Blackfish would dedicate 1/13th of the now 13000 strong army to the games astounded him. The Blackfish he heard was tempted to call on more men, before he was dissuaded into only taking a thousand.

The Northern Games had become a spectacle unto itself and it presented a security nightmare for its host city. Unfortunately, for Lord Manderly, most of the Starks of Winterfell would be attending, making the security of these games even more stringent then the last. The only Starks not going to the games were Rickon and Arya, both had stayed behind in Winterfel much to Lady Catelyn's relief. To let loose Arya and Rickon into a city as big and as strange as White Harbor would be the death of her, of this Ned was sure. Thankfully, Catelyn didn't make much of a fuss when he announced that Jon would have command of the Iron Fist while Ser Brynden was away. Catelyn, didn't like Jon Snow hanging around her two youngest but, she couldn't deny that he loved them. As much as she hated to admit it, if anyone could protect Rickon and Arya, it was their brother.

"Ser Brynden, do we really need a thousand soldiers with us?" Ned asked.

"Ned, don't be naïve. White Harbor is the second biggest city in the North. It is the gateway to the to our Northern Lands from Essos. Any given day, you could have a thousand thieves, murderers, and assasins running around the city and you wouldn't even know it. I'm not risking the lives of my liege lord, my niece and the heirs of the north, to a fat merman. " Brynden said.

Ned rolled his eyes. Catelyn's great uncle could be harsh sometimes but, that didn't make him any less correct.

"Fine, but, I think this is still a bit of overkill. " Ned said.

"Cheer up father. Atleast you aren't being presented as the prized cut of beef at a meat market." Robb said with some disdain.

Ned laughed. He knew his lady wife had been hounding his son to take a wife. Her talk of grandchildren and babies had increased every year as Rickon and Arya grew. His lady wife missed having babies around and she wasn't shy about letting Robb know it.

The Blackfish smiled as Robb said his peace. He had been at the exact same position Robb had been in Riverrun. Though, his circumstances were way different, he could understand being bullied into marriage, especially, if it was a Tully doing the bullying. Maybe, he'd have a talk with his niece. Too much bullying is never a good thing.

Suddenly, a messenger made it's way from the back of the column. It was escorted by a trio of cavalry wearing the sigil of the northern army. (a pack of direwolves inbetween two crossed swords) They were escorting a royal messenger.

The Blackfish and Lord stark slowdown, letting the riders catch up. The Blackfish raises his hand and halts the column. The royal messenger gives his note to Lord Stark and Lord Stark reads it. The Blackfish is alarmed when he sees Ned's face. Ned's face goes from grimace to worry as the word's on the page make Robert's actions abundantly clear. Ned sighed and turned to the Blackfish.

"The hand of the King is dead. He makes his way toward White Harbor to discuss the situation." Ned said.

Both the Blackfish and Robb immediately realize what's going to happen.

"Father, will you become the new Hand?" Robb asked.

"Aye, if I know Robert, he'll announce it to the whole of White Harbor when the games begin." Ned said with a sigh.

The Blackfish only shook his head at the thought of the Royal procession coming to White Harbor. The king never travelled alone and if he knew his fellow southerners, he was bound to have an entourage. With the conglomeration of Northern Lords and the newfound wealth of the north, he just knew that a plethora of southern lords and their courts would make the journey.

The Blackfish turned to one of his subordinates and started barking orders.

"Get a message to Moat Caitlin. Have General Karstark send one thousand additional infantry and five hundred additional cavalry sent as soon as possible. " The messenger nodded and sped off to the back of the column as fast as he could.

"We're going to need a lot more men. " The Blackfish said.

Ned looked at the huge army assembled behind him and closed his eyes. He imagined Roberts entourage, in it he saw, knights, lords, ladies, retainers, and basically every form of southerner he could imagine. He had no doubts that in two weeks White Harbor would be turned into a fortress. He only hoped that Lord Manderly was ready for the onslaught that would befall his house.

Ned turned to Robb and bid him to come closer.

"With your uncles permission, you will take a squad of cavalry and ride ahead to White Harbor. You are to explain the situation as best you can. Tell lord Manderly, that the King and his entourage are arriving. We'll be arriving in three days with a garrison of a thousand and fifteen hundred more men in a week. Tell him to make preparations because, his city, for the duration of his stay, needs to be the most secure city in the North." Ned said.

"Aye father. I'll say goodbye to mother and ride as soon as I can." Robb said.

Robb turned to his uncle.

"Uncle, with your permission." Rob asked.

Lord Brynden turned to his great nephew and nodded.

"Take the first squad of the fifth cavalry. You served with most of them on the wall so It'll give you a chance to catch up." Lord Brynden said.

Robb smiled and nodded before quickly making his way to his mother's wheelhouse.

"Things are going to get interesting around here and I don't mean in a good way." Ned said.

The Blackfish could only nod and agree.

* * *

 **Moat Caitlin**

 **Several days later…**

Barristan Selmy walked the grounds of the newly rebuilt fort with trepidation. The ancient Keep was an impressive sight. With four huge towers and a strong curtain walls in-between them, the Keep was a fortification that was unmatched in the north. To think that a scant eight years before that it was in ruins still boggled his mind. The manpower and resources the Northern Kingdom must have access to in order to build such a fortification was troubling. As he walked down from the battlements into the training grounds outside the keep he heard the Lord General in charge of Moat Caitlin leading a bunch of wary troops back to their barracks.

Barristan saw lord Karstarks troops and he was surprised. They could not be more than four and ten in age. They looked young and untested in his eyes but, beneath their sweaty and haggard exteriors he saw a look of determination that he seldom saw in the south. They all walked with heavily kitted bags strapped to their backs and a spear in their left hand. As he looked at the column, he heard Lord General Karstark's voice echo through the area.

"You sorry lot. Get into column formation. You have two minutes to get into formation or else." Karstark shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" The column of troops shouted.

Barristan watched in amazement as the long line of two columns quickly sorted itself out. Within one minute they had turned transformed themselves from a rag tag column wearing full armor and kits into a military formation consisting of five columns and twenty ranks (row).

"Division leader sound off." Karstark said.

"Division 917. Attention!" The division leader said.

Suddenly, all the soldiers go into a stiff standing position with their spears at their side pointing straight up into the sky.

"Listen up, you sorry excuses for northern soldiers. In three months three months' time you'll all be manning the wall. If you think I'm going to let you go to that place and embarrass me in front of General Great Jon, you are sorely mistaken. Until you make your month long travel in two months, you belong to me. So if you think this little ten league march in full gear is hard, then stand by. I expect you to pick up the pace and cut our marching time by a third." Karstark said.

Karstark rode his horse around the front of the column before continuing.

"So eat your fill and get some rest because tomorrow, you're mine."

Karstark looked to the division leader and gave his orders.

"Division leader, march them to the barracks to stow their gear and then march them to chow. After that, they are dismissed." Karstark ordered.

"Sir, yes sir."

The division leader started giving some orders and the men began to form two columns once more. Once they were formed up, they began marching to one of the entrances of the massive keep. Barristan Selmy, kept his eyes solely on the column. Their degree of discipline had him sputtering. If this was an example of the Northern Army then he and the southern lords had a right to be concerned. He was still in deep thought when Lord General Karstark walked up to them.

Karstark smiled as he saw a bewildered Barristan Selmy watch his year old troops go to dinner. The sight of southern knights being boggled by the discipline of the Northern army never failed to bring a smile to his face. He knew how impressive his troops were and if someone like Barristan Selmy, was this unhinged, he could only imagine how the rest of Robert's knights might react to seeing Moat Caitlin fully manned. He was almost tempted to call a full battle drill in order to scare these southern pansies shitless.

"Ser Barristan, what brings you out to the yards? Shouldn't you be with your king drinking the night away in town Catelyn?" Karstark said.

Barristan frowned but, kept his composure.

"I am off duty. Ser Jaime is taking guard duty tonight." Selmy said.

Selmy turned towards Karstark so he could see him face to face.

"Tell me Lord General. How many troops do you have here at Moat Caitlyn?"

Lord Karstark gave the lord commander a feral smile.

"Around five thousand, give or take a few hundred." Lord Karstark said rather smugly.

"Five thousand!" Barristan Selmy said in alarm.

"Yes, Lord Commander. Five thousand men. A thousand of which are new recruits with less than a year of service. I believe you saw me marching them around earlier." Karstark said.

"Those were new recruits?" Barristan Selmy said with some trepidation.

"Yes, they haven't been hardened by the wall yet but, they will be." Karstark said.

"How does the North afford to pay for all this?" Selmy asked.

Karstark knew how the North funded all of this being a Lord of Karhold but, he knew better than to give such information freely.

"Who knows, Winterfell and the kingdom of the North pay for our salaries. If you want to know so bad, ask them." Karstark said.

Barristan Selmy gave Karstark an incredulous look. He knew that as a Northern Lord, Karstark was privy to such information, to pretend that he wasn't was an insult.

Before Barristan could give a retort, one of Lord Karstark's men ran up to him and gave him a message. By the look on Karstark's face, he was not amused.

"Excuse me, Lord Commander, it seems that something has come up. I will chat with you later."

Lord Karstark took the horse the messenger had come with and rode off towards town Catelyn. Barristan wanted to follow but, he was without a horse. Town Catelyn was around five leagues from the keep and he didn't even want to think about walking there with all this armor. He turned around and walked as briskly as he could to Moat Caitlin's stables. He didn't know what was going on but, he knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Town Catelyn**

 **One hour earlier…..**

Tywin Lannister took a seat at the local pub. He asked for a private booth and got it. From his booth in the upper floor, he could see all the small folk on the floor below. As he looked, he saw a crowd that was filled with Northern Soldiers. Big, burly, unkempt, and totally dangerous was the way his spies described them and by the looks of them, his spy was correct.

A waitress came to his table and offered him a menu. He perused the menu selections. Before him was a plethora of food that he had never seen before. If this was a taste of what the North had to offer, he'd be tempted to move there himself.

He looked at the servant and made his selections.

"I'll have the herb roast chicken with mashed potatoes and a pitcher of Arbor Gold." Tywin said.

"Fine choice, mi lord. Will there be anything else? Maybe, dessert?"

Tywin shook his head.

"No. But, if I may enquire. Do you have a copy of the latest edition of the 'Northern Star'?"

"Yes we do, printed fresh this morning. We have twenty copies for sale. Do you want to buy a copy?"

"Yes, add it to my bill and have it at my table as soon as you get it."

The serving girl nodded and went on her way. A couple of minutes later, Tywin was opening up the latest edition of the Northern Newspaper known as the "Northern Star".

As Tywin read the first of six articles, he couldn't help but envy the Mormont luck. It was four years ago when Lord Mormont's company, came up with its latest invention, the printing press. Legend has it, that a lowly bastard apprentice, named Gendry Waters thought of the idea. Apparently, Lord Mormont, seeing the need for educational supplies commissioned Tobho Mott and his apprentices to make a better way to produce the books needed to educate the northern army. Word has it that after a night of drinking Lord Mormont and Tobho passed out drunk in their conference room. Tobho's apprentice, Gendry, walked into the meeting room to find his lord and master passed out. When he went to wake them up and clean their mess, he found lord Mormont's hand and ring on top of a piece of paper. Lord Mormont's hand and ring were covered in ink. When Gendry lifted his hand, a perfect impression of a hand was made on the paper. It looked like a normal hand except for the left ring finger. On the left ring finger there was a circular impression with a bear in the medal, common with family rings worn by noble houses.

This had Gendry's mind reeling. After a week of working on his side project, Gendry presented the first rudimentary printing press in Westeros. It was far from perfected, in fact, it took three to four months before they worked out all the kinks but, when they were finished, they had the most important invention since the steel plow, which was another god forsaken northern invention.

Tywin shook his head. He could only wonder what house Mormont sacrificed to the Smith in order to carry his favor. The number of inventions to come from the North just seemed unnatural. In his lifetime he had never seen anything of it's like. The only thing he could think about was intervention of the gods. Because, for the life of him he couldn't see how it could be anything else.

As Tywin read his paper, his eyes strayed to the opinion page. It was an opinion page written by the anonymous writer Son of Sarek. In it the son of Sarek argued for public schools for the children of small folk. He called for Lord Stark to provide funds in order to build the schools and pay the teachers. He said that an educated North is a prosperous North.

Tywin shook his head in distaste. A public school for small folk was ridiculous in his mind. To give small folk an education was dangerous. The uneducated the small folk could be cowed, educated, the small folk would present a danger, not to just themselves but, the lords they work for. Tywin made a mental note, to find whoever this son of Sarek was, and have him killed. People like that were too deadly to let live.

Tywin was almost done with his paper when his attention was drawn to the floor below.

 **One floor below….**

Raff the Sweetling was drunk. He had just drunk his fifth flagon of Arbor gold when he spotted the serving girl walking by.

Raff grabs her and sets her on his lap against her will

"Come on honey. Why don't you give Raff some loving? You know you want to. " Raff said.

"Unhand me sir. I'm a maid." The girl said.

"Even better. I haven't had untouched cunny in a long time." Raff said with a laugh.

"Help!" the maiden shouted.

Her plea was heard by half the men in the bar. Unfortunately for Raff and his companions, those men were from the northern Army.

"Is there a problem my lady?" Rygar Rivers asked.

"Piss off. She's with me." Raff said.

Rygar looked at the lady on Raff's lap and connected with her eyes. She was scared and he knew it. Her eyes screamed for help and he would oblige.

"Unhand her you piece of shit." Raff looked at the man. He was no knight and by the looks of him, he looked like a puny little Frey. If he had to guess, he was one of the weasel lord's bastards.

Raff looked at the Lannister men around him and realized they slightly outnumbered the northern barbarians. Gaining some confidence from the number of Lannister men around him, Raff stood up and faced the son of the crossing.

"Listen here bastard. The girl is mine, so why don't you go back to the twin's and crawl under that bridge of yours before you get hurt."

This was the wrong thing to say to Rygar Rivers. He had joined the northern army to have a life away from his kin. For this low life to throw all that he had accomplished and insult him to his face angered him like nothing else. Before Raff could utter another word, Rygar River's fist connected with Raff's chin, beginning a bar fight the likes of which have never been seen.

* * *

 **Bear Island….**

Lord Jim Mormont began to pretend spar with his children Monty and Pavel. All three had small wooden swords they were fighting to get first hit. Jim smiled as both his son's decided to gang up on him. He was tempted to let them win but, Jim's ego wouldn't let him. He was enjoying this play far too much to let it stop now.

Jim's attention was shattered when Davos entered the room with a stern face. Jim turned his face to see what Davos wanted when pavel swung for his ribs and Monty for his legs. He was hit and had to concede. He was sure his sons would be bragging about this for years to come and for that he couldn't fault him. Jim shook his head, to be bested by eight year olds, Bones would surely bring this up whenever they met again in the afterlife.

"Alright, you little monster's, it's time to get cleaned up. Your mom would kill me if she found you didn't bathe regularly so you better obey. Otherwise, I'll tell your mom you disobeyed me when she gets back from the games and you wouldn't want to do that, would you. "

Both boys shook their head before giving Jim the wooden swords and heading off to the baths.

"What is it Davos?"

Davos stayed silent and reached into his pocket for the scroll.

"Word has gotten back from our spies in Essos. The Greyjoys and there loyalists are gone. They set sail heading towards the Summer Isles. "

Jim takes Davos's scroll and reads it. The anger and guilt on Jim's face is quick to surface. The Iron Islanders had drawn his ire. He had asked the king for mercy when dealing with the Greyjoys but, It seemed that mercy was ill spent. He had seen them building their forces and making a name for themselves as slavers in Essos. Over the last eight years they had grown and now they knew to what ends. They were invading the Summer Isles and it was all his fault. He should have killed the Greyjoys when he had the chance and now they were enslaving , killing, and raping innocents without abandon.

Jim unconsciously took a vase of flowers and threw it against the wall. The shattering glass was heard all around the solar.

"Davos, get me a messenger. I have a deal for Prince Doran." Jim said.

Davos ran through his lords words. He had been working with his lord for over a decade and knew the way he thought. He looked at his lord and asked the only thing that came to his mind.

"Safe Harbor?"

"Safe Harbor." Jim replied.

* * *

 **Damn, how did this chapter get so long. I've had this chapter in the hard drive for two weeks and only decided to publish it today. I hope you like it. I plan to write this out some more when the writers block fades but, you never know with those things. Again please read and review. Thank you for all your reviews so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 12**

 **White Harbor…**

Ned Stark took his seat at the head of a large table. The table was filled with every noble house in the north and behind those seated at the tables, were the Northern heirs. Heirs from house Karstark, Mormont, Umber, Manderly, and Cerwyn being most prominent. As he looked back to his Tully wife seated behind him, he could only shake his head at his poor son seated next to her. Already, his lady wife was appraising all the lady's present in the room, no doubt looking for the one who would give her son the most heirs.

As Lord Stark was about to begin the last private meeting of the Northern Houses, a messenger entered the room. He made his way directly towards Lord Stark and handed him a message. Lord Stark opened the message and frowned. He had less time than he thought.

"Alright everyone, let's begin. The king will be here on the morrow. I want to have all our northern business done before he enters White Harbor." Ned said.

Everyone quieted down and let their lord begin.

"First order of business today is the army. Lord General Tully request the raising of taxes by five percent in order to increase the Northern armies levies by five thousand men. This would increase our effective tax rate to 13%." Ned said.

All his lord's start grumbling. It was Lord Bolton that spoke up first.

"Five percent seems like a big sum. Doesn't the Northern army have enough men?" Bolton said.

Lord Tully answered him.

"You would think so my lord but, you would be wrong. There has been an increase in banditry in the last couple years. It's an increase the North is ill equipped for. They have gone inland towards the parts of the north that are least patrolled by our men. They have started raiding caravans going towards Winterfell. They know we don't have the men to pursue them, so they have gotten bolder. If you don't want you're coffers filled then do as you wish. I'm sure another three years of raiding will cause you to approve this tax the next time the northern games arrive." The Blackfish said.

That quickly shut the northern lords up. They had all seen an increase in complaints from the merchants coming into their cities. They all knew about the banditry problem but, they hadn't yet addressed the problem. Most of them mulled the proposition over but, in the end, they knew they would approve. An extra five percent compared to the 10 percent or more of lost revenue would be worth it.

"Lord Tully, can we add another 2 percent to the 5 percent increase and raise the number of men by two thousand? My husband says that according to the data his newspaper has accumulated, our roads will become limiting in two years. He has told me that increasing the width of the roads and repairing them periodically, will increase our revenues three fold." Dacey Mormont said.

"Yes, increasing the tax by two percent will let us raise two thousand more troops dedicated exclusively to the engineer corps. They would be able to expand and repair all the major trade roads." Lord Tully said.

Ned looked around and smirked. Lord Tully could have said anything and his lords would have agreed. The moment that Jim Kirks name came up in association with more revenue, the northern lords had all but agreed. He was one of the major suppliers of their new found wealth and if he said they should be taxed seven percent more than they would be taxed seven percent more. They argued for a few more minutes but, their arguments were just for show. They didn't really argue about the tax rate, they argued about who's trade road was expanded first. After a few minutes, Ned decided to put the matter to a vote.

"Alright, I think it's time we put this matter to a vote. The Lord General's will decide on the smaller details of the motion later on. For now, the matter of the 7 percent tax is put to a vote. All in favor raise their hands." Ned said.

All the lords raised their hands.

"All opposed." Ned asked.

Not one hand was raised.

"Very well. The motion passes. The new tax rate will go into effect at the next harvest." Ned said.

"Second order of business. The Northern Navy. Lord Tyrion Mormont." Ned said.

Ned looked behind Dacey as Tyrion stood up from his seat. He was seated with his wife, the striking Wylla Manderly. Ned looked at Tyrion's wife of two years and couldn't help but envy him. How his fat banner man had ever sired such a beauty, he would never know but, he couldn't help how impressed he was by the Mormont dwarf for landing such a looker.

Of course, he had heard their story. It was so good that it had been turned into a song. At eight and ten, lord Tyrion Mormont, had been given command of a boat. The fact that this boat was on the opposite coast of Westeros didn't matter. It gave Tyrion a chance to be his own man and let him get out from under his father's shadow. Given the command of the silver Trident, he patrolled the seas between Braavos and White Harbor. There he made a name for himself as "The Shark of the Shivering Sea". But, how he got that name was another adventure. How he got his beautiful bride is this one.

Tyrion's ship had just started his return journey from Braavos when a swift boat had contacted him about a kidnapping. It seemed some unseemly pirates had kidnapped Wylla Manderly and intended to ransom her. They had conspired with one of the new Ghiscari crime lords in that now called White Harbor home and stole her in the middle of the night. A storm had hit the next morning delaying the search for Lord Manderly's granddaughter. Manderly and his sons were incensed but, seeing as the pirates had a massive head start, they were powerless to do anything about it. The best thing that they could do was send swift boats out to search or contact Navy assets closer to the pirates.

When Tyrion heard that Lord Manderly's granddaughter was taken, he knew immediately who had taken her. Tyrion had heard of a bunch of slavers that had now made Pentos Home. They had given up their slaver ways and got into a new business, kidnapping. They would kidnap high value targets in Essos and Westeros, then ransom their bounty back to their families for a price. If the family couldn't pay the price, their bounty was sold to slavers going to Slaver's bay. It was a win/win for them and over the past year, they had become very successful.

Tyrion knew they had a hideout in Pentos but, he didn't know where it was. Quickly making up his mind, Tyrion turned around and headed to Braavos. From Braavos, he took command of the two Northern Navy ships docked in port and ordered them to join his small fleet. With three warships and a swift boat, he and his small fleet headed to Pentos.

When he arrived in Pentos, he quickly set up a meeting, with Illyrio Mopatis, easily the slimiest old man Tyrion had ever met. He quickly made a deal that was favorable for the old lecher. In exchange for the pirate's location, he would ensure a ten percent reduction in tariffs for ships bearing his flag. It was a steep price to pay for the Lord of White Harbor but, Tyrion reasoned that Lord Manderly would have no qualms paying it.

When he and his men learned the location, he commanded them to move swiftly. The pirates unsuspecting of treachery in their own home, quickly became lax. Tyrion, noticing this mistake, quickly made plans. He reasoned that most of the slavers were whoring out in town and that the compound was sparsely guarded. So, with thirty of his men in tow, Tyrion Mormont did the last thing the kidnappers would ever expect. He kidnapped the Manderly princess from right under their noses. Once Wylla was onboard theTtrident, Tyrion quickly set sail. The pirates none the wiser didn't realize she was gone until morning, giving Tyrion ample time to escape back to White Harbor.

An appreciative Wylla thanked Tyrion for her rescue but, afterwards quickly pointed out the flaws in what he thought was an airtight plan. This amused Tyrion to no end and as he conversed with the opinionated woman, he found a kindred mind much like his own. Lord Manderly, seeing the interactions his daughter's interactions with the young captain quickly saw an opportunity. It was no secret that the strong willed Wylla had been of marriageable age for some time now but, as of yet she had not been married. It seemed that lesser lords were both threatened by her intelligence and turned off by her wit, _or smart mouth_ , as some would call it. Seeing a chance to strengthen ties with the burgeoning power that was House Mormont, Lord Manderly proposed a betrothal.

Tyrion and his father accepted the betrothal without apprehension. Two years later, Wylla gave birth to a healthy baby boy named after the man Tyrion admired most. Jim was both surprised and a little annoyed when he held little Tyberius Mormont in his hands. He argued with his adopted son about the name but, there would be no changing Tyrion's mind. Tyrion, thought that Tiberius had an air of power about it, and much to Jim's chagrin he agreed with him. It wasn't until later when Tyrion saw the older man singing a lullaby to his new grand child that Tyrion realized the importance the man held in his life. The sight of his adopted father and his perfectly normal son brought a small tear to young Tyrion's eyes. Never in his wildest imaginations did Tyrion expect to find such happiness he owed Jim Mormont all of it. It was a debt Tyrion would never likely repay but, that would never stop the little lord from trying. Lord Stark was driven from his thoughts when Tyrion spoke up.

"My lords and ladies, I bring grave tidings….. The Greyjoys and their loyalists have invaded the Summer Isles. " A great murmur comes out from the audience.

"We should've killed them 8 years ago." Little Jon Umber said.

"Aye, we should have but, what's done is done." Tyrion said.

Tyrion unfolds a huge map and places it on the table.

"My father believes that they will raid Dorne and the Arbor for now. He doesn't see them having enough ships or men to threaten the north yet. But, he is still concerned." Tyrion said.

He points to Dorne and the Stepstones.

"My father believes, as do I, that the Iron Born and their new leader Euron Greyjoy will reave this portion of Dorne first. Dorne's ships are mostly traders. They are ill equipped for the Iron Born." Tyrion said.

Lord Bolton asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Lord Tyrion, this is very informative but, what does that have to do with us. You and you're father both state that they aren't a danger to the north yet, so why should we bother with them." Bolton stated.

Tyrion looked at the man and answered.

"While it is true they do not pose a threat yet, their children or their children's children may become one. Sailors from Essos have stated that they have returned to the old way. With a safe base as large as the Summer Isles, I expect them to have forces double what they had in the Iron Islands. If we don't take care of them now, our children will be fighting them tomorrow."

"I agree with you lord Tyrion but, Dorne hasn't asked for our help and with our supply lines stretched so thin, with no bases in Dorne, we have no way in attacking them." Lord Stark said.

"I agree Lord Stark. That is why my father has sent messengers to Prince Doran Martell, asking for safe harbor. "

Ned raised his eyebrow at Tyrion as if to question his father's judgement.

Tyrion smiled at his liege lord.

"I can see by the look on your face that you don't think Prince Doran will agree."

Ned nodded.

"I don't think he'll agree either but, my father wanted to try."

Tyrion then pointed to the island of Tarth.

"Contrary to my father's beliefs, I don' t think enough time has passed for Prince Oberyn or his brother, to forget the North's role in the death of their sister. So, I propose another alternative. I propose we help make Tarth an exclusive trading port. In exchange for a naval base on Tarth, we build him a couple of piers for trade. Of course, we'll offer certain discounts for trade between Tarth and White Harbor. With our trade, Tarth will have exclusive access to trade our goods to Dorne or the southern Essos. Lord Tarth would be a fool not to accept."

"Hmm, I can see no fault in that. It would open up trade and set up our Navy to respond to the Iron Born if they venture north of the step stones." Ned said.

"Exactly, my lord. " Tyrion said.

"Very well. Discuss your plans with your father and then bring them to me for approval." Tyrion nodded at Ned.

The Lord of Cerwyn asked the next question.

"Lord Tyrion, does this mean that we'll need more money for ships?"

"No, as of right now we are fully funded. The funding for ships was already planned for well in advanced. All the ships currently being built in our dry docks have already been paid for. But, that brings to mind, a second problem we've been having."

Tyrion looked to the Blackfish.

"I'm sure the Army has been having this problem as well." Tyrion said.

This caused the Blackfish to raise his brow. He didn't know what Tyrion was talking about.

"My lords, I'm sure it goes without saying, that the Northern Army and Navy are a success. In exchange for their service to the North, northern soldiers and sailors receive both wages and an education. They are taught both numbers and letters so they could be more effective in the art of war. "

Many of the lords nod their heads. To say the Northern Army and Navy was an unparalleled success was to put it mildly.

"This success is a double edged sword. When a soldier or sailor finish their enlistments, almost all of them leave the army or Navy. Only a very small percentage re enlists. Most take the money they've saved and buy either a ship or a small business. They've taken what we've taught them and become very successful once they go home. "

"I don't see a problem with that. They are the force driving our economy." Robb said.

"While it is true that they are driving the Northern industry, it is also true that they are weakening our military."

The Blackfish started to nod when he saw where Tyrion was headed.

"The military trains them for four years and once those four years are up they quickly leave taking all their experience with them. Simply put, we can't afford to keep losing all our most experienced men the moment they have the most value."

Ned looked at the little Lord and frowned. He had never thought about that aspect of the military. He along with most of his lords only saw the value that returning soldiers brought to their fledgling industries not what they were taking away.

"It seems that you've thought about this Lord Mormont. What do you suggest?" Ned said.

Tyrion smiled.

"It's simple Lord Stark. I propose a retirement plan."

"A retirement plan?" Robb asked.

"Yes, my lord. It's been used before. In exchange for fifteen years of service, the north will pay it's veterans small stipend every month until their death. Considering the average lifespan of thirty five to forty years, the most we would pay is seven years of benefits before the majority of the veterans die. " Tyrion said.

Lord Stark and the other lords thought it over. The plan made sense. Plus, the number of soldiers or sailors willing to spend fifteen years in service to the North would undoubtedly be lower than calculated. All in all, it needed to be done.

"Very well, I agree with your proposal but, this is too big a deal for me to have the only say. So, I'm putting this to a vote. All those in favor raise your hand." Ned said.

Three quarters of the lords raised their hands.

"All opposed."

One quarter of the lords raised their hands.

"Very well, this motion 'll discuss setting aside funds and phasing it in at a later date. Is that all Lord Tyrion?"

"No my lord. That is it." Tyrion said before taking his seat.

"Is there any more business?" Ned asked.

Ned looked around. It looked like the business of the North was officially complete. His lords would settle whatever minor differences they had in a more private setting. So, with that in mind, Ned decided to make one final announcement to conclude these meetings.

"My lords, before we adjourn, I would like to make one final announcement. "

His lords become silent.

"I'd like to announce the betrothal of my daughter Sansa Stark to Domeric Bolton, heir of the Dreadfort."

Everyone started to cheer. It wasn't a well-kept secret that Domeric Bolton was courting Sansa. He had met her two years prior when he was stationed at the Iron Fist. The moment he met her, he knew that he had to have her. The fact that it had taken him four months to gather the nerve to talk to her, endeared him to her even more.

Ned smiled as Sansa and her intended bowed to the crowd of assembled lords. He initially had some misgivings about Domeric but, Jon and Robb assured him that he was nothing like his father. If he was, he would be fed to the direwolves, of that he was assured.

Ned shook his head at his son's veiled threats. He was positive that they were not strictly threats but, promises. His sons protected their family with a fierceness. If anyone tried to hurt their younger siblings, Ned had no doubts that Jon or Robb would do anything to get revenge. It was with this thought in mind that had allowed Ned to accept the betrothal. If Domeric was good enough to pass Robb and Jon's muster, then he would be good enough to pass his.

"Also my lords, our gracious host, Lord Manderly, has agreed to host a welcome feast for the King tomorrow. Please have all your eligible daughters in attendance. Sansa isn't the only one we want to betroth at these games." Lady Catelyn said.

Robb started mumbling under his breath causing the Northern Lords to laugh.

"With that being said, I adjourn these meetings. We won't have much privacy to meet again when the south comes riding to town." Ned said.

* * *

 **20 leagues away….**

King Robert settled into the room he had rented at the Guildfish Inn. It was one of the many inns that dotted the city of Guildfish. Guildfish was one of the many towns that sprouted on the habour road connecting White Harbor to Moat Caitlin. Since most real estate around White Harbor was sold at a premium many of the guilds believed that they were getting priced out. With no room to expand their larger facilities many moved outside the city. Many of the guilds decided to ban together and build their facilities on the road to White Harbor. With their employees and apprentices in tow, the small town of guilds, quickly became a city, hence the birth of the city of Guildfish.

King Robert took the seat at the head of the table. The table was filled with all the southern lords who came with him as well as the members of the small council not at Kings Landing.

"Are we secure?" King Robert said.

"Yes, the Northern contingent is in a camp around the city. Commander Jon Cerwyn has thought it prudent to treat this as an exercise in making a tent city for his men. The fact that there are not enough rooms in town for our contingent and his army has worked in our favor. Only our men occupy this inn and we have it secured." Barristan Selmy said.

It was the first time he had been given privacy to speak with his council since they had arrived at Moat Caitlin, usually a northern contingent was with them. The situation with the inns had allowed him an opportunity, one that he wasn't going to miss.

"Good." Robert said before turning to Lord Varys.

"Now Varys, to deal with you. How in the Hell's did we not know of the North's strength! They have a standing army of thousands! How did your little spies miss this!"

Vayrs started to sweat. He needed to choose his words carefully.

"It's very simple my lord. It seems that the North has a very effective spy network. That coupled with the fact that my birds are too scared to spy up here is why we haven't had any reliable information until now. We knew that the north was riding a wave of success but, to what extent, we had no clue. It wasn't until I was up here and met face to face with some of my old contacts that I was privy to what they've been up to."

"Why were they scared?" Lord Baelish asked. He had been spending spies up to the North for years but, every single one he sent had never returned. He was curious to what happened to them.

Lord Vary's looked to Baelish realizing he was just as curious as the rest of them.

"Well, the north as you know has a Northern Army. What you don't know is that, Lord Roose Bolton, is their fourth unofficial Lord General. He is the northern equivalent of their master of whispers."

Tywin and many of the lords start to whisper.

"It seems that Lord Stark and Lord Tully have given him blanket permission to do what he has to do to accomplish his mission. It was he and his head interrogator, captain Ramsay Snow, that has done away with all the northern infiltrators." Varys said.

He then looked at the king.

"It seems that Ramsay Snow is very effective at his job. Rumor has it that he employs a vast array of torture devices that have scared my spies and many others witless. He and his father are the reason that the North enjoys its relative anonymity."

Robert grunts and mumbles something about cowards.

Tywin looked at the spider.

"You said that you've now gotten some information from your contacts?"

"Yes, seeing me face to face has allowed them to pass on information without fear."

"What have you learned?" Robert asked.

"I've learned that they're military is on the road to expansion. Building materials for new barracks at all three northern forts have been ordered. They would only build new barracks if the number of soldiers they had were to increase. Why they have ordered this new increase, I have no idea."

The gathered lords took a moment of silence to take this in. It was a clear military buildup, a build up for what they did not know. The only thought going through their minds was independence. Was lord Stark preparing to break away from the seven kingdoms?

"How are they paying for all this?' Robert asked.

Vary's took a moment to think about it but, it was Baelish who ultimately answered.

"It's very simple my lord. Trade." Baelish said.

Robert motions him to continue.

"As you know, the Mormonts of Bear Island have come up with a revolutionary way of making steel."

Robert nodded.

"The Mormonts have used this steel to power the northern economy. They use metals from the Dreadfort and Last Hearth, wood from the Wolf's Wood, Coal from the Rills, and vegetables from Deepwood Motte."

Baelish then turned to Tywin.

"In turn, they produce vast amounts of steel ingots which they either sell to blacksmiths or use in their own ironworks. I'm sure these steel ingots are in high demand, aren't they Lord Tywin?"

Tywin looked at his king and answered.

"Indeed they are your grace. They are cheaper and finer than anything produced in the south. Our trade ships coming from the north through the Iron Islands are filled with them. We buy the ingots from our northern partners in the Iron Islands. In turn, we sell them or keep them for ourselves for a tidy little profit."

"Why haven't the Lannisters tried to steal the secret to this northern steel? If I may ask?" Baelish said.

"Who is to say that we haven't? The Mormonts keep their steel making a secret. It is known only to them and their apprentices. Plus, having a spy infiltrate a community as highly loyal as the Mormonts is a fool's errand. "Tywin said.

"Getting back to the point, their steel goods started this boom of theirs but, it isn't the only factor to their new found wealth." The Spider said.

"What else is there?" Robert said.

"Their army doesn't just train for war, it also builds for war. I'm sure you all remember Moat Caitlin. It's battlements and foundations were all repaired by a portion of their army called the Army Corps of Engineers. They built not only the forts but, the roads we've been riding upon. " The spider said.

He then opened up a map he had somehow procured. The map was undoubtedly printed by the North's new printing presses. The letters were the new block type letters instead of the hand drawn cursive associated with older maps.

"As you can see, the North has built an extensive road network. A pattern of criss crossed roads snaked their way through to all the major cities in the North. No doubt you have noticed how smooth the roads have been since we left Moat Caitlin. I've been told that the roads are graded and leveled. They are cemented by a coral, sand, and crushed rock solution made up by the Northern Engineers. They allow wagons to travel many leagues without stopping for broken axles." The spider said.

Many of the lords thought about their journey since Moat Caitlin. Many couldn't deny how pleasant it had been.

"Yes, these roads are somewhat miraculous. Very easy on the feet of all my horses and men." Lord Tyrell said.

"Of that I'm sure. But, did you notice the mile markers on the road?" The spider asked.

Lord Tyrell shook his head on the negative.

"Not many would my lord. I wouldn't have noticed them either since the markers are somewhat hidden, if you don't know where to look…I'm sure many of us have failed to see them. I'm sure many of you have also missed the fact that the roadways are five wagons wide." The spider said.

It was Selmy and Tywin who realized the spider's implications before anyone else.

"My gods, with the mile markers and these roads, you could move an army virtually anywhere at any time. This allows their leaders a huge advantage in either attack or defense. With accurate maps, even an idiot commander could move in reinforcements at a speed many in the south aren't prepared for. It gives them a huge advantage if are fighting in the North."

"Exactly." The Spider said.

"Something must be done about this." Lord Tyrell said.

"I agree, if the North gather's enough strength, who's to say they won't break away from the seven kingdoms. The Starks only bent knee when there were dragons involved and I don't see an abundance of dragons anywhere around." Lord Dondarrion said.

Robert heeded the storm lord's words. Next to Ned and Jon Arryn, Beric Dondarrion was his most trusted advisor.

"Aye, but, what do you suggest? I'm already making Ned my Hand." Robert said.

"Marriage." Lord Tywin said.

He looked at the king.

"We need to tie the Stark's to our house. I'm sure you think Ned Stark is loyal but, what about his son. Or his son's sons. Do you expect the Starks to just sit here and take orders from you progeny after Lord Stark has died? " Tywin asked.

Robert slumped his shoulders. Robert was sure of Ned's loyalty but his descendants?

"No, I don't." Robert said.

"Then you need to tie him to your house now your grace. If there is one thing I know about the Starks, it's that family means the world to them. For god's sake, Ned Stark and yourself started a war for his sister. They'd never go to war against their family."

"Aye, you have a point." Robert turned to his squire Lancel.

"Boy, get Cersei and Joffrey over here. We have a wedding to discuss." Robert stated.

* * *

 **Yikes, this chapter lasted longer than I thought. As always read and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 13**

 **White Harbor….**

King Robert rode up to the Gates of White Harbor in awe. Beside him, Lords Tywin and Tyrell rode their horses gob smacked as the Blackfish led on.

"How can this be? This city is almost as big as King's landing, with none of the stench." King Robert said.

The Blackfish chuckled.

"Welcome to White Harbor, my king. The Northern Lords will all greet us at the keep. Until then, enjoy the ride." The Blackfish said.

As soon as the gates opened, Robert was treated to a sight. All around him people waved and threw roses. It seemed that Lord Stark and Lord Manderly had thrown a parade in their honor and Robert, being Robert, loved every minute of it. He hadn't been at a parade of this size since the victory over the Greyjoy's and even that didn't compare to this.

"We love you King Robert." Was heard from many a lady and Robert couldn't help but smile.

Here in the North they loved him and unlike the south they cheered him on and badmouthed him all in the same breath, here the people seemed to genuinely love him. Robert raised his hand and waived to the adoring masses. He knew days like these were few and far between so he was going to enjoy it.

As the King was reveling in the adulation of the masses, Lord Tyrell and Lord Lannister were doing something else. They were assessing the buildings and roads that lined White Harbor. The streets were lined with stone and everywhere they looked, modern brick buildings abound. It was a city, which like the north, was on the rise. It was prosperous beyond imagining and if this impressive city was the North's trading capital, they wondered what its political capital looked like.

Lord Tywin was driven from his thoughts by Lord Tyrell.

"Do you see the number of foreigners around here Lord Tywin?" Mace Tyrell said.

Lord Tywin looked around. He had been so caught up by the architecture that he didn't really take notice of the small folk that lined the streets. To be fair, he hardly ever noticed the small folk. Much to his astonishment, he immediately saw what Mace Tyrell was getting at. The smallfolk that made up White Harbor were very diverse. In the crowd he saw Bravossi, Pentoshi, Dornish, and even a Dothraki. In fact four out of every ten small folk he saw had skin darker than anything the North ever possessed.

"Yes, I see what you mean lord Tyrell. But, it's not just their skin that should surprise you. Look at their clothing." Tywin said.

Lord Tyrell was an oaf in Tywin's opinion but, even he must have seen the clothing on the smallfolk. It was vast and rich. While King's landing had plenty of small folk around the city, none of them had clothes as extravagant as these. In Tywin's opinion, these masses aligning the city were not small folk at all, in his opinion they were more middle folk. Traders and merchants alike who had accumulated enough wealth to buy themselves out of poverty.

"Yes, I see what you're getting at Lord Tywin. It seems the North is not as destitute as we thought."

Tywin just nodded his head. Mace Tyrell was a fool but, even fools couldn't ignore the obvious.

The king and his party slowly made their way to the walls of the great keep. Once they were close enough, they spotted Lord Eddard Stark and the rest of the Northern Lords, awaiting them. King Robert quickly dismounts and head over to his friend.

When the King gets within five feet of Lord Stark, Lord Stark and the rest of his men take a knee. Once he does this, the crowds that had been cheering him on followed suit. The King was humbled by his friends fealty but, in the back of his mind he heard Tywin's voice telling him they didn't bow to him, they bowed because Lord Stark bowed.

Robert motions with his hands. "Rise my lords."

Everyone stands.

Robert looked at Ned and appraised him from head to toe.

"You've gotten fat." Robert said.

Ned raises an eyebrow and looked at Robert square in the stomach.

Robert laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Ned. Where have you been? "

"Right here my friend. I've been keeping the North for you." Ned said while smiling.

Ned then turned to his right and introduced lord Manderly.

"My king, you remember Lord Manderly." Ned said.

Robert looked to the Lord of White Harbor and shook his hand.

"Of course, I haven't seen you since the Iron Islands. How is you're boy, Wyman."

"He is well my king. He would be here now but, his wife is due to give birth and he was afraid that the excitement might be too much for her. He'll be here for the feast later on."

Robert nodded his head.

"As always, my king, White Harbor is yours. My people will show your party to your rooms and whoever is left can get a room at one of our many inns." Wyman said.

"Many thanks lord Manderly. It was a long trip but, looking around it was well worth it." Robert said.

He then looked to his friend and said.

"Come Ned, let us have a drink alone. Let's catch up before the wife realizes I'm having any fun."

Ned smiled to his friend and took him by the arm to the tower his family was occupying. It was good to see his friend again.

As the king and Lord Stark made their way to the tower Tywin Lannister looked around. He knew he was here, he just didn't know where. Many a night he wondered if Jim Mormont had gotten the best of him and as the years wore on, he had to admit that he had. Tyrion Lannister….No Mormont, was a credit to the Mormont's of Bear Island. His short sidedness had cost him and his house once, plus with no heirs for Castlerly Rock, he had few options. He had heard of Tyrion's adventures and of his wife. Even though he was no longer a son of Casterly Rock, he was still his son. More importantly, his son was his grandson.

It took a while to finally spot him from the cacophony of lords but, when he did he narrowed his eyes. There before him was his son, if full naval uniform, greeting his brother with a hug. He hated to admit it, but, the dwarf looked good. No longer was he that scared little boy who dreaded coming to his father's solar for some small misdeed….No, here was a man. A battle tested commander. A lion of the rock.

Tywin shook his head as he finally made his way to his two trueborn sons.

Tyrion hugged his brother without abandon. He hadn't seen his brother in eight years and he had missed him so.

"How are you brother?" Jaime asked while hugging Tyrion as fiercely as he could.

"Better than I dreamt of possible. And you? How are you Jaime?"

Jaime took a good look at his brother. It seemed the north had done him well.

"I'm well. Well, as well as any glorified bodyguard."

Tyrion laughed.

"Yes, standing outside feast halls and whore houses does get old doesn't it."

Jaime laughed. He missed his little brother's wit.

"Tell me, is father still an ass and is Cersei still a cunt?"

"Yes, to both counts brother."

They were both still smiling when Tywin made his presence known.

"Tyrion, Jaime. "

"Father." Jaime answered.

Tyrion answered differently,

"Lord Lannister."

Tywin was off put by the remark but, he soldiered on.

"Tyrion, I was wondering if we could have a word later on this week. We have much to discuss."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at his fathers request. As far as he was concerned, they didn't have anything to talk about but, one didn't just deny the Lord Paramount of the west.

"Very well, I'll have my messenger set up an appointment. I don't ship out of here until the end of the games."

Jaime asked the question before Tywin could reply.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. After four years, I've been stationed back at Bear Island. Like the Northern Army, all officers and enlisted are rotated through the different commands every four or so years, the navy is no different. My next command is instructor at the Northern Naval Academy."

"Do you want to go back north?" Jaime asked as if he were astonished that his little brother would willingly go north or the neck.

Tyrion laughed.

"Of course I do. Not only is this a great opportunity. It allows my father to spend more time with his grandson. He might not say it, but, he misses them terribly." Tyrion said.

Both Tywin and Jaime scowl. For Tyrion to openly call Jim Mormont his father and the boys grandfather surely put a stick in their craw.

Thankfully, they were saved from their musings when a very svelt and beautiful Wylla Manderly made her way to her husband.

Tyrion gestured to his wife.

"Ah the old ball and chain is here to ruin my fun." Tyrion said out loud.

"Trust me, if I were here to ruin your fun, I'd actually have a ball and chain in hand. But, by the looks of you, I'd only need some rope and a ball of twine. A little thing like you wouldn't take more than that to injure." Wylla said.

"Is that a short joke? Seeing as most women I know are dim of wit, I couldn't tell if you were serious or not." Tyrion said.

Jaime laughed before taking the lady's hand and kissing it.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, my lady, I don't think we've had the pleasure."

"No offense Ser Jaime, but, I'm married with child. So, I don't think you ever will." Wylla said.

Tyrion laughed. As did the rest of the Lannisters. Even Tywin couldn't help but, chuckle.

Wylla looked around and saw Tywin. She curstsies like she was taught to before hitting Tyrion in the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Lord Tywin, but, it seems that hanging around sailors all day has left my husband without any manners. I am Wylla Mormont formerly of house Manderly, I am Tyrion's wife."

Tywin smiled and bowed to her. Both brothers are shocked. Tywin never smiled but, it seemed that the blonde Manderly had a way with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady."

Tyrion was still nusing his shoulder when Wylla spoke again.

"Ser Jaime, Tyrion has spoken of you fondly. Perhaps sometime later this week you can come over to the house and meet your nephew."

"It would be a pleasure my lady."

"Now gentlemen, if you would excuse us. I need to collect my husband and son before the feast. It seems that my father has gotten ahold of him and if we leave him in his clutches too long, he'll be filled with so much sugar that he won't sleep until the next games."

Jaime and Tywin nod.

Wylla and Tyrion give their goodbyes before making their way to the keep. As they leave, both Tywin and Jaime digest the woman with whom Tyrion shared his life. Jaime because the woman had captivated him and Tywin because she reminded him of his dear Joanna. It was a testament to the powerful impression that she made that both Jaime and Tywin failed to bat an eye as the queen motioned them to join her.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm finally getting back into this writing thing. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 14**

 **White Harbor…..**

As Robert took the seat across the table he took a moment to scrutinize his friend. His friend had gotten older but, he still kept his figure. It had seemed that the North had been good to him, more so, than the south had been to himself. Ned poured out him a goblet of Arbor Gold and toasted him.

"To Jon Arryn." Ned said.

"To Jon Arryn." Robert replied.

Both men took a moment to sip their drink and digest the fact that Jon Arryn was gone. He had raised both of them in the Eyrie and they owed everything to him. When both raised their banner against the mad king, Jon Arryn didn't even bat an eye when he asked for their help. He raised every knight he could find to help his sons out, for even though Robert and Ned were not his blood, they were nevertheless his family.

"How did he die?" Ned asked.

Robert slumped his shoulders.

"Pycelle says it was of old age and the coughing sickness. He had caught the sickness two moons ago but, Pycelle couldn't said he was too far gone. "

"How did he get the coughing sickness?"

"He had been out in Flea Bottom with Stannis. They were inspecting the sewer systems and how to make it better."

Ned nodded. It was a plausible explanation but, the Arryn's were of hearty stock. For all the years he had been with him, he had never seen Jon Arryn with more than a common cold. Something about his death just didn't seem right with Ned.

"Did you have the body examined?"

"I tried. I sent for the Maester from Storms End but, by the time he arrived. Lady Lysa had already gone to the Eryie to bury him."

"So, you suspect foul play as well?"

Robert sighed.

"Aye, it was either foul play or straight out incompetence. I wouldn't put both past Pycelle."

"If that was so, why do you tolerate him?"

Robert took another drink before answering.

"It was the price that we paid for Lannister support. A Lannister bride and a Lannister Voice on the small council. I chose the voice that made the least sound. Pycelle may be in Tywin's pocket but, has basically no say in the realm other than being the royal physician. Atleast, that was what Jon Arryn thought."?

Ned shook his head before taking another sip of his wine. He couldn't fault Jon for keeping Pycelle on the council because when it came down to it Robert was right. Giving Pycelle the grand maester position allowed him to listen in council meetings and gave him a modicum amount of power but, it didn't give him the manpower to do anything else.

"So what are you going to do?" Ned asked.

"You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask you to be my Hand. To help me rule the kingdom as you have ruled the North all these years. "

"I figured you would ask that."

"You would be a fool not to figure that out. Now that Jon Arryn is gone, you're the only left that I trust. So, will you, Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell be the hand of the King?"

"Aye, I'll be your hand. I've been watching your back since I was a child. I'm not going to stop now."

"Good." Robert said while toasting his friend.

As they toasted, a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Ned said.

The door opened letting in a trio of servants.

"My King, Lord Manderly suggested we bring in a midday meal before the feast. Seeing as the feast won't be until nightfall."

Robert smiled. He would have to commend Lord Manderly on his household. It seemed that the merman was a more thoughtful host than he first thought.

"Very well, come in." Robert said.

As soon as he commanded them to enter. Several platters of food were laid out on the table. There were clams from the bay, roasted chicken from the farms, and beef in a stew that Robert had never seen before.

"What is this Ned?"

"It's a curry from Essos. It is quiet spicy, so I'd take a sip of the broth before you dive in."

"Essos?" Robert asked before taking a spoonful of broth and enjoying the tongue numbing spice that accompanied it.

"Aye, the North has changed since you last saw it. Almost two of every ten Northerners now come from Essos. They came here with their customs, their languages, and their food. As long as they follow northern laws, I have no problem with making them Northern Citizens."

Robert ate the food and he loved it. It was so different from what he was used to in Kings Landing. He was enjoying his food so much that he almost didn't press his next question.

"Hmm, are they the reason you have such a big army?" Robert tried to ask non challantly.

Ned sighed.

"Ahh, I guess as your hand I'm honor bound to answer your question."

Robert gives him a nod.

"Well, let me tell you how it all started. It all started after the rebellion…."

* * *

 **White Harbor**

 **House Mormont Mansion**

Dacey smiled as an almost two year old Tiberius Mormont barreled into her arms. He had missed the little rascal since she had last seen him. She loved her two boys but, they were now past that small baby stage that she loved so much. As she picked up the little scoundrel, she couldn't help but toss him in the air. Toddlers were so much fun at this age.

"Gamma." Dacey smiled at her nickname. Little Tiberius was a smart child and even though he could speak many words, he often regressed to the name he had given her as a baby.

"How are you little Ty?"

"Good. He smiled cheekily at her."

"You want to play hide and seek with me. " He said with the most adorable eyes.

"I don't know. You don't look like you know how to hide and seek."

"I do, I do." He said getting excited.

"Okay, why don't you go hide and in I'll count to one hundred before I go get you."

Dacey let him on the ground and the moment his feet touched the floor, he was off.

"A hundred?" Tyrion said when he sat down next to her.

Dacey laughed.

"Why not give the kid a fighting chance."

Tyrion laughed along with her.

"Tell me if you need any help. I know where his best hiding spots are."

Dacey smiled before dawning a more serious look.

"I saw you talking with Lord Tywin today. How was it?"

"It was less complicated than I thought. Honestly, it was a bit awkward. While I will always see Jaime as a brother, Lord Tywin ceased to be my father a long time ago. You and Jim are really the only parents I think about."

Dacey smiled at him before patting him on the arm.

"I don't know how much of a parent I was to you. You are only twelve years younger than me."

Tyrion laughed.

"You as well as I know that parenting isn't about age. It's about the person who takes care of you when you're sick, who teaches you the difference between right and wrong, and most importantly, the person who believes in you when the whole world thinks you're a worthless dwarf."

Dacey almost sheds a tear before forgetting that Mormont women don't cry.

"Thank you but, you give both of us too much credit. You were a good kid before me and Jim ever got our hands on you."

Tyrion was about to retort when a very Irate Tiberius started shouting.

"Gamma, are you at a hundred yet?"

Dacey let out a huge laugh.

"I am, and you just gave away your position."

Tyrion and Dacey hear the patter of little feet as its owner desperately tries to find another hiding spot.

Dacey gives Tyrion a hug before heading towards the noise.

"Whatever happens, don't let him get to you. Blood or not, you are a Mormont. And we don't let stuck up Lannisters get to us." She told him.

Tyrion watches his adopted mother scurry through his household and smiled. For all his faults and all his arrogance, Jim Mormont had given him something he could never get at Casterly Rock… he had given him a family.

* * *

 **White Harbor**

 **Gardens overlooking the sea…**

The queen sat down and enjoyed her midday meal in the gardens. The gardens here were a pleasant surprise for Cersei. At first she thought she had been dreaming when she first came here. All around her were flowers and fountains that bespoke the kind of wealth the north and the Manderly's had command of. All her life her maesters and septas always told her that the North was a waste, an inhospitable land populated by barbarians but, to look at this place destroyed all such myths. All around here were paved roads, flowered gardens, and houses as big as those of Lannisport. The North was wealthy and it wasn't afraid to show it.

As she drunk her wine the scent of lavender perfume wafted through her nostrils. She only knew of one man who smelled like this and this man was barely a man at all.

"What have you learned Lord Varys?'

"I have learned plenty my queen. Tell me what you want to know?"

"I want to know of Sansa. The Northern maid."

"Ahhh, the rose of the North. They say she is the prettiest maid to ever bear the Stark name."

"Yes, she is a pretty little bird, isn't she? Tell me Vary's, what do the people say about her?"

"They say she is kind and generous. They also say that she is very much a lady, unlike her sister."

Cersei smirked. She had heard about the youngest stark daughter. It was said she was being trained by her brothers to fight for the North. Cersei smiled wondering how a prude like Catelyn Tully could handle such a northern beast.

"So, she will make a good bride then?"

"By all accounts, yes. Although, a good bride for Prince Joffrey, I think not."

Cersei puts down her goblet with some force. Did these Northerners think they were too good for Joffrey?!

"Explain yourself." Cersei commanded.

"I'm afraid my queen that Sansa Stark is already betrothed. She was betrothed to the Bolton boy two days ago and knowing Ned Stark, she'll stay betrothed to him."

Cersei growls.

"Not if I have to say anything about it. How do we break this betrothal?"

Lord Varys looks at his queen and ponders his next words.

"Well, my queen. There is one way to break the betrothal but, I don't think it is advisable."

"Tell me."

"Well, it seems Lady Sansa's betrothed has entered the octagon tournament."

"The octagon tournament?"

"It is the way, the northerners award their queen of love and beauty?"

"The queen of love and beauty is determined by the winner of the joust." Cersei said.

"Not in the North my queen. Here the winner of the octagon crowns the queen of love and beauty."

"What is this octagon?'

"To put it simply, it is an unarmed fight where anything goes. Two fighters enter an eight sided ring and only one winner leaves. There are only three ways to leave the octagon. By submission, by knockout, or by death." Varys said.

The moment Varys explained the octagon Cersei smiled. She knew exactly how to end this betrothal.

"Thank you Lord Varys. It has seemed you earned your keep again. You are dismissed." Cersei said.

"Of course my queen, have a good evening." Varys said before leaving.

When Varys left her sight, she motioned for one of the Lannister guards to come to her.

"You there. Get me Gregor Clegane." Cersei said.

* * *

 **Damn, I took an hour and a half to write this and I could read it in less then four minutes. Dialogue chapters are such quick reads. Well, as always, please review. It helps keep the writers mojo going.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stranded**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bear Island**

Jim Mormont walked into the kitchen disturbed. He had not had a good night's sleep in three days. He had been tossing and turning ever since he read the missive on what the Greyjoy's had done. They had taken his kindness and perverted it. They were the scourge of Essos. Slavers who took what they wanted and pillaged all that they saw. It was his fault that they were allowed to leave Westeros and they were his responsibility.

Jim was startled when someone put their hand on his left shoulder.

"Up late again I see." Maege Mormont said.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some tea."

"Mind if I join you?"

Jim waived to the empty chair.

"Feel free."

As Maege sat down she poured herself some tea from the kettle. She took a sip before she decided to get right into it.

"The boys are worried about you."

"And how do you know that?"

"They told me. They heard the guards talking and they put two and two together. They are very smart."

Jim sighed.

"Tell them there is nothing to worry about."

Maege raised her eyebrow.

"Do you want me to lie to them?"

Jim looked down at his cup and played with it.

"No, but, they don't need to be worried about me. I'll get through this."

"I know you will. But, maybe it would help if you talked to me about it. I was there during the Iron Island Rebellion so I have an inkling of what you're going through."

Jim took a sip of his tea and looked at Maege. Ever since he had arrived here she was his leader. The rock on which Bear Island was built and if anyone could understand what he was going through, it would be her.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault that the Greyjoy's have taken the Summer Isles. It's my fault they raped and plundered their people. …..It's all my fault."

Maege shook her head.

"Foolish man. Did you rape the Summer women? Did you enslave their children?...No you didn't."

"I know I didn't but, I can't help but feel responsible."

Maege smirked.

"That's what you should be feeling. We should have killed all the Greyjoy's when we had the chance or atleast sent them all to the wall."

Jim looked at Maege and was shocked.

"I never knew you felt that way. Why, didn't you speak up during the Greyjoy trial?"

"Because, of you. I heard you speaking to the other Lords about what should be done to the Greyjoy's well before you met with the king. "

Maege set her cup down and looked at her goodson.

"The Greyjoy's were a bad lot but, half of them were still children. You told the other lords that son's shouldn't have to pay for the sins of their father and you were right. You did the right thing with the Greyjoy's. "

"I guess you're right, but, they are still my responsibility."

"I never said that they weren't. Robert let them go on your words now that they have gone mad, it is your responsibility to put them down."

Jim just had to shake his head at her candor.

"You really have no tact? Do you?"

"Welcome to house Mormont? We have no time for tact." Maege said.

With that she drained the last of her tea. She stood up and bade him goodnight. As she left, she reminded Jim of another confidant he had. He just shook his head and laughed. It was the first time he'd laughed in days.

"She and Bones would have made great friends." Jim said to the empty Kitchen.

* * *

 **White Harbor**

 **Manderly Stadium…**

The king sat in the royal box and smiled. The North sure knew how to throw a party. He had been here for three days and the games were in full effect. Ned told him that the games would last two weeks but, he didn't believe him. He asked Ned why it took so long but, Ned just laughed. He explained that although there were only seven events, it was the number of entrants allowed to participate that made the games last so long. Here in the North, they let everyone participate. They wanted the best of the best, not just the best of the best families. In fact the only prerequisite to compete was you had to be the winner of the local elimination matches.

As the contestants were led into the arena for one of three heats in the melee competition. Robert looked on in anticipation. Here was the first of three melees. The melee was composed of three heats. Three heats in which the top six participants would advance to the grand melee. The rules were simple, either you yield or you die. In the battlefield there were usually only two decision: Yield or Die, and the North wanted to keep the melee as close to real combat as they should.

Robert looked at the holding pens where the southern knights were getting ready. He saw that they didn't have a care in the world. Summer knights looking to test Northern Steel against their own. They thought of this as a game. A game in which many of them had the advantage. He was broken from his thoughts when Tyrion Mormont started to boast.

"I'll bet anyone here that atleast half the winners in this heat will be Northmen."

Mace Tyrell smiled.

"Name your wager Mormont."

"100 dragons."

"Done. My boy Loras is in there along with a fair number of knights from the reach and the crownlands. The Northerners don't stand a chance." Mace said.

The cocky little dwarf spoke again.

"Anyone else?"

This time Littlefinger, Lord Dondarion and Jason Mallister joined in the frey. They thought Tyrion Mormont a fool for making the bet, little did they know, Tyrion Mormont was one of the finest minds in Westeros.

 **Off in the stands…**

Catelyn Stark chose this day to sit with her brother. She and Robb had not been getting along for the past few days and he needed his space. So, for today, she elected to sit with the river lords.

"So Cat, has your husband thought of our proposal?" Edmure said.

"He has. He has in principal agreed to almost everything you propose. He agreed to the price of sheep and wool that you offered him. For the next three years, we'll take as much as the river lands are willing to produce. We'll also accept finished goods of linen at the fair market price. " Catelyn said.

Edmure smiled. He could already see the profits rolling in.

"There are two conditions though." Catelyn said.

Edmure frowned. He knew there had to be a catch.

"One, you will convince Lysa to let you shepard goats in the moutains of the Vale. Our Essosian citizens have a taste for goat and can't get enough of it. "

"Done."

"Two, you marry within the next six months. I hear that Alys Karstark is available."

Edmure gritted his teeth.

"What! I don't think the North has any business in my love life."

Catelyn smiled to the crowd and looked at her little brother.

"The north doesn't but, I do. I won't let the Riverlands go without an heir if I can help it."

"Cat, this is none of your concern."

"Oh but, it is my concern. Family, Duty, Honor. Those are our words and if it takes me blackmailing the Riverlands in order to honor those words, then I'll be glad to do it."

Edmure grumbled and complained.

"Cat, you have no right."

"No, I don't. But, I also have the wealth of the North at my command. So, if you want to see any of our prosperity heading over to the Riverlands, you'll do as I say."

As she saud this, the thin and rather homely Alys Karstark entered the stands. She headed straight for Catelyn Stark.

"You wanted to see me my Lady?" Alys said.

"Yes, have a seat. I wanted to discuss expanding the roads from Karhold to Last Hearth. I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Pardon, my lady, but, shouldn't you be talking with my brothers about such matters."

"Normally, I would but, my people tell me you are the real power behind Karhold. You deal with hiring the workers and distributing the pay, while your father and brothers like to ride off and play soldier with the NA. So that is why I'm asking you."

"Your ladyship is well informed."

"I am but, whether I'm informed or not isn't the topic of discussion."

Lady Alys nodded and began to debate Cat about the cost of expanding the road or building new piers. It was an eye opener for Edmure. All his life all he had known were septas and whores, never any women of great intelligence. There were his sisters of course, but, one was halfway mad while the other tended to the North, so he hardly ever had contact with them. But, as he listened to the Karstark daughter he was intrigued. He now saw why Cat had suggested her and the more she talked the more he pondered it. Maybe, he'd ask her for a dance at tonight's feast, I mean it couldn't hurt.

* * *

 **On the stadium grounds….**

Ser Loras Tyrell smiled as the horn went off. In the field of thirty, he could clearly see the northern warriors were outmatched. He and his fellow southern knights had worn armor while they wore leather. He and the knights held tempered steel while the Northerners used spears. It was clear that the majority of Northerners were once spearmen from the Northern army and while some were clearly experienced swordsmen, the majority were not. They would be easy pickings for him and the other southern knights.

As the first minutes of the melee began, Loras had been correct in his assumptions. The landed knights were better than the North in close quarter combat. One on one they held the advantage. They were better equipped, better trained, and just plain better. They quickly eliminated two northerners from the get go. Loras and another knight named Ser Imry Florent quickly disarmed a northerner each in the first five minutes of the melee and it was going better than Loras had hoped. Then the bottom fell out.

* * *

 **In the stands….**

Barristan Selmy and the rest of the lords were shocked. While the southern knights focused on individual combat and personal glory, the north did not. They focused on teamwork. As soon as they could, they grouped up into groups of three or more. The focused on one knight after another. One or two defending their flanks while two or more attacked each southern knight individually. The southern knights didn't have a chance. Only the very best southern knights like ser Loras were holding their own.

"This is preposterous. Their cheating!" Lord Tyrell stated.

Lord Tyrion Mormont just smirked.

" How are they cheating? I thought there were no rules. " Tyrion said.

Mace Tyrell just sputtered.

Selmy looked over to the Blackfish and narrowed his eyes. As each southerner went down the Blackfish couldn't help but let the smallest corner of his mouth go up.

"Your people have trained them well." Selmy stated

"Yes, they have decent training but, they could be better. Some of your southern knights like Loras are still standing."

"Loras may be good but, he's only human. Humans get tired and your soldiers seem to switch off in order to provide each other rest. "

The Black fish looked at Selmy and let out smile.

"Aye, while southern knights train for personal glory, my soldiers train for something more. They train to win."

Barristan Selmy looked on and could only nod his head.

* * *

 **On the field…**

Ser Loras was swatting away spears left and right. He didn't dare take his eyes away from his two attackers because the moment he did, he knew he would lose. His two attacker were relentless and it seemed that they knew when to switch off with their two comrades because the moment that Loras felt their strikes diminishing was the moment they would switch off and keep their momentum.

Loras knew he was tiring, southern armor was heavy and he'd been at it for longer than fifteen minutes now. He slowly berated himself for underestimating these northern scoundrels. Loras started backing up some more when more northern spears started to join the fray. It seemed that they had finished with enough southern knights that soldiers attacking him had doubled.

Suddenly he felt a spear point hit his hip. It had penetrated the gap between his legs and his chest piece. It was excruciating but, it wasn't deadly. Ser Loras dropped to the floor. He let go of his sword and said the magic words.

"I yield."

As soon as he said it, the northerners backed off.

There were still ten of them left on the field. As Loras looked around, all the knights in the south were broken and defeated. He was the last one. Out of the thirty participants, 12 of which had been southern knights, only Northmen remained.

Loras looked down at his hands in shame. He and his fellow knights were supposed to be the best of the best. To be brought down by small folk was unacceptable. Small folk were the dregs of society and these soldiers were only a modicum better. They were cheaters in his mind. Cheaters who used their numbers to gang up on knights who didn't stand a chance.

The melee, in Loras's mind, was a test of individual strength and honor. It was a contest in which the very best of the knights showed off their individual skills to carry favour with the public. But, in these games, the North changed the rules. They went against convention and let these honorless smallfolk in the ring. Small folk who didn't know what it was to be a knight. Small folk who didn't know what it was to have honor. It was a travesty and an affront to the seven that they had been allowed to lose in such a way. As Loras looked on from the comfort of the waiting area where he was being tended to by a maester, he heard the crowds cheering for their own. Lowborn cheering lowborn.

It disgusted him. If this was the way the northerners fought then so be it. The next games he would build his own team. He would take them north three years hence and show these putrid little ingrates what real knights could do. Because, when he returned, he would no longer be the knight who lost against lowborn soldiers, he would be the knight who put the lowborn soldiers of the north in their place.

* * *

 **In the stands…..**

Tyrion Mormont started collecting the winnings he was owed. He smiled as each lord who bet him made him a hundred dragons richer. He couldn't help the childish laugh that escaped him as Prince Joffrey offered him his valerian steel dagger as payment. He always wanted a valerian steel blade.

"Enjoy it imp. Its worth more than the two hundred gold dragons I owe you but, seeing as I'm running low on funds right now, it will have to do."

"Indeed, I will enjoy it. I've always wanted a valerian steel blade and it seems that I finally have it."

The prince just growls.

"How about another bet. I bet you a thousand gold dragons that a southern knight will be one of the winners of the next heat."

Tyrion pondered his options for a moment. He had to balance out whether a thousand dragons would be worth earning more of this little shits ire.

"What's a matter imp? Is the price too high for you? We could scale it back if you can't afford it."

The knights around lord Mormont laughed and so did Tyrion.

"You're highness. You are talking to Tyrion Mormont. Not only is he connected to the wealth of house Mormont but, he's also the owner of the Northern Star and all the printing presses from here to Bear Island. He's one of the richest men in Westeros." A Manderly knight said.

This had all the southern lords whipping their heads. While Tyrion looked mildly annoyed. Although, it was no secret here who owned the paper, many in the south had no clue. Tyrion just shook his head. Why did he ever let his wife and his father set up that newspaper he'll never know. It had been a real money maker but, it just caused him one headache after another. He just thanked the old gods that he wasn't really in charge of it. I mean how these fools could think he was in charge of both the paper and be a commodore in the Eastern fleet astounded him. No, he was just the face of the paper, his wife Wylla, she was the real boss behind the Northern Star.

"I'm sorry my prince but, I can't take that bet. A smart man knows to walk away while he still has money in his pocket. I believe my betting is done for the day but, there are still more days in these games and more bets to be had." Tyrion said.

The prince just nodded as he made his way back to the royal box.

Tyrion just smiled as he twirled around his new dagger. He noticed the lionhead on the the pommel of his new blade and frowned.

"Looks like it's off to the smith. I can't have people thinking I'm not proud of my family now, can't I."

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing. Believe it or not, this gets more reviews than my other story which has three times as many followers. On a side note, Jim is still on Bear Island. He wanted to spend time with his kids so he let Dacey go to White Harbor alone. I'm not about to do some Varys like teleportation on this thing so thats why he's not in the games. So please read and review. Thanks again.**


End file.
